Trouble Pair
by PsychoAnime501
Summary: Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother who has lived with his mother until recently he has decided to move in with his father and step mother when he's transferred to Inuyasha's class he is pushed to his limits when he finds a very bored girl.
1. Trouble For Rin

_**4/28/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 1: Trouble For Rin**

It was a normal day for Inuyasha except for when he walked into the kitchen his older brother was sitting in a chair at the table eating. What the hell is going on was the only thing Inuyasha could think so he was going to find out why the hell his brother was eating at the table.

"Why the hell is this ass here?" Inuyasha asked if you couldn't tell the two didn't get along at all.

"Watch your mouth Inuyasha starting today your brother will be staying with us." Izayoi said with a smile.

"Why would you agree to this?" Inuyasha asked ticked off.

"I was getting tired of my mothers multiple boyfriends telling me what to do so I've decided to live here though I do have a huge idiot for a brother." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Why don't you just go screw off." Inuyasha replied.

"Young man what did I say about your language?" Izayoi asked.

"Sorry mother. Father are you taking me to school?" Inuyasha asked he wanted to go and hang out with his friends.

"Yeah I have to enroll your brother." Inutaisho said as he got up (Sesshomaru already left to get in the car.)

"What why can't he go to another school?" Inuyasha asked.

"No now stop complaining." Inutaisho said as they headed out.

The car ride to school was a very silent one all you could really hear was their breathing. Inutaisho pulled up to the school and drove around the lot looking for a parking space. They were now walking into the office the girls were staring and talking the three walked in and stood in front of the front desk when a girl with black hair and brown eyes came up with a very bored face.

"What is it you need?" Rin asked as she got up she was always bored.

"I'd like to enroll a new student." Inutaisho said.

"Oh alright please be patient the principle is in a meeting right now." Rin said in a monotone voice.

"Hey Rin you bored again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I mean when is it ever entertaining here?" Rin asked.

"Good point." Inuyasha said with a laugh when a girl with red hair ran in.

"." Ayame said so fast Rin couldn't understand.

"Ayame repeat just slower." Rin said.

"Rin I heard there's a new student and hes hot." Ayame repeated slower.

"How does this concern me?" Rin asked.

"Well come on Rin boys will entertain you." Ayame said happily.

"No they don't and Aya I hope you know he's right there." Rin said pointing behind Ayame.

"Oh well this is just great." Ayame said to herself.

"Yeah well Aya if I were you I'd just forget about him." Inuyasha said.

"What would you know?" Ayame asked.

"He's my half brother." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh does he have a girlfriend?" Ayame asked.

"No he's just a prick." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah I figured that one." Rin said with a yawn.

"Oh yeah how?" Inuyasha asked.

"Easy watch." Rin said as she threw a pin at Sesshomaru.

"Do you want to die?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Yeah whatever Ice Prince." Rin said as she turned her attention back to Ayame and Inuyasha.

"Bitch." Sesshomaru said before he shut his eyes.

"Rin is there anybody who needs my help?" Totosei asked.

"Yeah Inutaisho Tatsuma wants to enroll another student." Rin answered.

"Well Rin you better get to class before the bell rings." Totosei said as he showed Inutaisho and Sesshomaru to his office. Rin ran off this was going to be an interesting twist but she was still bored.

"Class we have a new student Sesshomaru Tatsuma he's Inuyasha's half brother." Myoga said while Sesshomaru stood there still as a statue with his icy face. " Sesshomaru why don't you sit next to Rin Matsumoto."

"Well aren't you lucky Rin." Kagura said to the bored girl as he sat next to Rin.

"Hey Rin you know nobody really likes you right?" Kikyo asked.

"Hey you two sluts did I tell you shut the hell up your voices are giving me a headache." Rin responded.

"You know your a bitch?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah I've been told." Rin said as something hit the back of her head.

"There I knocked some sense into your dumb ass." Kikyo said as Rin stood up and punched her in the face.

"Yeah well there I fixed your face." Rin said with a smile.

"Rin go to the principle's office." Myoga said strictly.

"Whatever can Aya take me." Rin asked.

"Why don't you take the new kid and show him the school a little." Myoga asked.

"I don't think he's intrested." Rin responded.

"Rin I'm not stupid if I send Ayame with you the two of you will ditch." Myoga replied.

"Fine get up and lets go." Rin said.


	2. Trouble Begins

_**5/30/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_____

**CHAPTER 2: INVITES AND NICKNAMES**

It has been three days since Sesshomaru first began school and Inuyasha still woke up went downstairs in shock that his older half brother was at the table eating with an emotionless face while he ate his breakfeast.

"Damn it why is he here?" Inuyasha asked pissed off.

"Inuyasha what have I told you about that languge?" Izayoi asked shaking her head it wasn't anything new since Sesshomaru had began living with them.

"Inuyasha I knew you were stupid but I never thought you were that stupid." Inutaisho said in a disappointing tone.

"Father Inuyasha is king of all bakas." Sesshomaru said plainly not letting any emotion leek through his voice.

"Dammit I'm not an idiot!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru who just stood up and left.

"Well Inuyasha he does have a point I mean every day since he first came here to live you've had the same reaction." Inutaisho said shaking his head at his youngest son.

"Well thats because I wake up every morning thinking the day before was a nightmare." Inuyasha explaned.

Rin was sitting at the table with her friends. Yes she loved her friends but what they talked about made her die of boredom she was looking around when she spotted Sesshomaru sitting alone he bugged her because yesterday he was handed a paper to hand to Rin and he just tossed it where it landed on the floor so she had to bend down and pick it up. Rin got up to walk over to sit at the table with him to bug him exept Kagome seemed to notice Rin.

"Rin where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I was just going to somewhere more quiet because I have a headache." Rin said with a slight smile.

"Why don't you sit with Ice Prince he seems quiet." Koga offered.

Rin walked over and didn't even bother with asking him. He would just turn her down when she got seated was when Sesshomaru decided to speak.

"What do you think your doing?" Sesshomaru asked coldly as he glared at the girl.

"It looks like I'm sitting down." Rin said as she put a chip in her mouth.

"Why don't you go sit with that damned Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Well they always talk about the same thing." Rin answered.

"I don't remeber telling you that you could sit here." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Look Kagura and her pose bug you right? Well if I sit here they won't come near the table." Rin said easily.

"And you get away Inuyasha's groups mindless babble?" Sesshomaru enquiered.

"Yep excatly." Rin said happily.

"Whatever I'm sure even if I should say no you would still sit here." Sesshomaru said.

You got that right." Rin said as she smiled a evil smile at Sesshomaru.

"I hope you know there won't be much of a converstion." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"I'm fine with that just know this you are not my boss fluffy pants." Rin said.

"..." Sesshomaru replied.

"Great sounds perfect." Rin said the rest of the lunch period was quiet between the two. The bell rung letting the students know lunch was over.

"Rinny poo I want to ask you somthing!" Kagura said happily as Rin was at her locker.

"What Kagura?" Rin asked bitterly she knew Kagura only called her like that meant she was pissed.

"Why the hell were you sitting with my Lollipop at lunch?" Kagura asked with venom.

"That is none of your concern Kagura poo and I believe his name is Sesshomaru and not Lollipop." Rin said as she headed for her next class.

"I can call him whatever I please." Kagura said sticking her chest out.

"Yeah but if he would find out about that nickname you have for him he would probably kill you." Rin said as she turned the corner leaving Kagura behind. Rin was to busy in her head to pay attention to where she was going so she ended up bumping into someone muscler chest. "Gomen nasai."

"Watch where your going." A familier cold voice said.

"You know what screw you maybe you should pay more attention to where your going." Rin said from the ground where she landed.

"The same could go to you." Sesshomaru said with a plain voice.

"Whatever baka." Rin said coldly though not as cold as his could.

"Here my father wanted me to give you this invitation." Sesshomaru said as tossed the note on the floor infront of Rin and walked away.

"Baka Sesshomaru." Rin said as she opened the envelope.

_Dear Rin,_

_You invited to a pool party _

_at the Tatsuma mansion_

_we hope you can make it._

_Inutaisho Tatsuma._

"Hey Rin is that the invit from my old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah but why did your dad have Ice Prince give it to me?" Rin asked.

"I have no fucking idea I offered to give it to you but he bit my head off." Inuyasha said as he folded his arms.

"Well I can't wait till the pool party so I can see all the beautiful girls in their swim suits." Miroku said with a huge grin on his face up until something hit him upside the head.

"You better watch yourself baka hentai." Sango hissed after she hit him.

"Rin what did you and Sesshomaru talk about?" Kagome asked deviously.

"Nothing we just ate lunch." Rin said as she began to head for class.

"We will wait for you by the gate after school!" Kagome called out as Rin turned the corner.

Rin got to the classroom door and walked in then took her seat Sesshomaru was already sitting and reading something.

"Okay class we will now start assigning the partners for the project... Kagura and Kanna, and last Sesshomaru and Rin." Mrs. Kaede said.

"What you have to be fucking kidding me that stupid slut gets my Lollipop!" Kagura yelled as soon as Sesshomaru's nickname came out there was a dark aura around him as a growl came out.

"What the hell did you just call me." Sesshomaru asked coldly as possible which sent chills down everyones spine exept Rin. The teacher was going to say something but the aura around Sesshomaru creeped him out.

"Uhhhhhhhh." Was all Kagura could muster up.

"Yo Sesshomaru chills." Rin said normally.

"Stay out of this." Sesshomaru growled.

"You are acting like Inuyasha." Rin said as she rolled her eyes after she said her comment everyting went back to normal except he was now glaring at Rin.

"Do not ever compare me to the baka." Sesshomaru said out of grounded teeth.

"Sure sure." was her answer.


	3. A Day Of Boring And Cheesy Notes

_**6/9/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 3: A DAY OF BORING AND CHEESY NOTES**

Rin was walking over to the gate where Ayame, Kagome, and Sango were. All three were chatting happily they wanted to take Rin to buy her a new swim suit because her old one was a one piece and they were all jealous at how Rin was able to be so skinny with no trouble but she was to shy to show it.

"Rin hurry up we need to hurry!" Kagome yelled out to Rin with a huge smile which caused Rin to take a deep breath.

"Alright lets go." Rin said without stopping.

"Rin remember no one pieces." Ayame said in a sing song voice.

"Why not?" Rin asked in a mopey voice as her face dropped.

"Because a two piece shows more skin." Sango said with a grin. Out of all three girls Rin was closer to Sango because both could be really harsh when necessary.

"But I don't want to show more skin." Rin said as she walked slowly towards the mall that was across the street from the school.

"Why not you are lucky you can eat whatever you want without gaining a pound." Kagome said as they walked into the mall.

It was the next day at school Rin arrived early to school to work on her homework since they were at the mall till 9:00 pm she wasn't able to get any work done. It took her an hour to find a two piece she liked.

"Rin you got to class early today whats up?" Kohaku said as he sat down next to her. She liked Kohaku he was nice but not her type of boyfriend. Kohaku was Sango's younger brother he was in a few of Rin's classes she was younger then all the other girls except Ayame but she was good in school she went to summer school but her grades were so good she went into a higher grade then them.

"Yeah I spaced about the homework and my parents would kill me if they found out I went out without doing the homework." Rin said simply as she worked on the homework

"Oh well are you doing anything tonight?" Kohaku asked with blush. Rin knew this was coming some day because Sango told her he had a crush on her.

"Yeah I was invited to a pool party." Rin answered truthfully.

"Oh maybe next Friday we could go to the movies?" Kohaku asked with more blush.

"I don't kn..." Rin was cut off by tires screeching in the parking lot thank god.

"Dammit Sesshy you fuck off!" Rin heard Inuyasha shouted as they were walking towards.

"Don't be mad because your a dumb ass." Rin heard a cold voice reply.

"Come on Sesshy your brother just can't handle speed." A deep voice Rin never heard said with happiness.

"Hey Inu. Fluffy." Rin said from her spot.

"My names not Fluffy, Shorty." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Hey Rin what are you doing here so early?" Inuyasha asked stopping the argument that was going to start over the names.

"Oh I have to do my homework. Kagome and that wanted to take me shopping with them." Rin replied happily.

"Till what time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh 9:00 pm." Rin responded.

"Damn those girls can shop all day if they wanted to." Inuyasha said as he shook his head.

"Can you tell your friend to stop staring or else I will have to murder him." Rin said as blue eyes stared at her.

"You stupid wolf stop that its fucking creepy." Inuyasha said as he smacked the guy upside the head.

"Hello my name is Koga Wulf." He said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Rin." She said.

"Might you have a boyfriend?" Koga asked smoothly.

"No but I'm not interested in any at the time." Rin answered before they all heard screaming.

"Rin I can't wait till later so we can see you in your bikini!" Ayame called out.

"Yeah its sooooo kawaii." Kagome said as they got beside Inuyasha. Rin began to bang her head on the table.

"No its not its embarrassing." Rin said as she began to bang her head again.

"Hi Kohaku hows it going?" Sango asked with smile.

"Fine Sango. I've got to go bye Rin." Kohaku said as he left.

"Inuyasha tell your dad I won't be able to make it to the party." Rin said.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww I was hoping to see Rin in a bathing suit." A perverted voice called out. Sango slapped Miroku upside the head.

"To bad now I'm really not going." Rin said as she tried to get all her stuff.

"Aw Rin come on you have to come." Kagome whined.

"So you made me pay for the bikini for you to back out?" Ayame asked with a smirk because Rin dropped all her books which said Rin was going.

"Dammit fine I'll go." Rin said as she sat down and put her head in her arms. Rin heard feet walking away which she guessed was everyone else.

She got up to pick her stuff up when she lift her head she found gold eyes looking at her. Rin got up and began to pick her stuff up and began to walk away to her first class.

"Oh look girls its Rinny poo." Kagura's voice called out.

"Screw off Kagura I'm bored and I don't feel like being annoyed." Rin said as she walked past Kaguras group.

"Why were you talking with my sweetie pie?" Kagura asked.

"Look you damn bitch I don't want to deal with your ugly face." Rin said as she walked away.

For Rin the day went past slowly she didn't want to wear that damn bikini at the pool party in front of everyone. Rin was very self conscious and to add to it that guy with the blue eyes was probably going to be there and she didn't want to wear something that reviling in front of a guy like him.

"Shorty do you plan on just sitting there while I do the whole damn thing?" Sesshomaru asked plainly.

"Don't call me that and no I'm going to do my damn part I just spaced okay Fluffy." Rin said as she picked up her pencil and began to write.

The class went slow though Rin and Sesshomaru didn't speak at all during it which was how both of them liked it. Through out the whole class Rin received death glares from Kagura and her group which bugged her to no end but then Rin got a note in her lap.

_Dear Rin,_

_Your unique beauty_

_blinds me to no end the love_

_I have for you will never end_

_it will last forever and ever._

_Your Secret Heart._

"Kami who would write something so cheesy?" Rin said out loud which caught Sesshomaru's attention.

"What?" He asked coldly Rin handed him the note he read it. "Your right its cheesy with a side of cheesy."

* * *

I know this chapter there kind of out of sorts but I promise to avoid changing their characters drastically and thank you to everyone who reviewed the story. If you have any advise I'm open to it and for the way Rin acts I prefer her to stand her ground instead of being a push over though time to time I enjoy innocent Rin.


	4. Pool Party

_**6/10/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 3: POOL PARTY **

Sesshomaru was by the pool laying down with his eyes shut. He really didn't want to be here he would rather be in his room reading something but his father did not like that idea saying that he should get out there and make some friends.

"Sesshomaru my son try and have some fun today." Inutaisho said as he walked out by the pool.

"Whoa this is awesome Sessh." Koga said as he came out with his swim trunks.

"Man does this stupid wolf have to be here?" Inuyasha asked pissed off.

"Yes Koga is a friend of your brothers so he is quite welcomed." Inutaisho said as he left.

There was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru got up and got it since Inuyasha was to busy arguing with Koga to even know about Sesshomaru walked to the door and opened it. Miroku standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hello Sesshomaru have any of the ladies arrive yet?" Miroku asked as he walked in.

"Ask Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he went back to where he was earlier.

Rin, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango finally got to the house and knocked on the door as they waited they were chatting among each other.

"Do I really have to wear this. Why can't I just wear a pair of shorts?" Rin asked as the door opened it was Inuyasha and Koga who were both shirtless.

"Hey you guys come on in." Inuyasha said as he moved so they could get in. They all got in and headed towards the pool Rin stopped right in her tracks Sesshomaru was laying in a chair shirtless only in his swim trunks. In Rins opinion all four of the guys had nice body's though it showed Sesshomaru worked out the most.

"Hey Inuyasha who else is coming?" Kagome asked happily.

"Well I invited Kikyo so she said she'll bring Kanna, Kagura, and Naraku." Inuyasha answered.

"What you have got to be kidding me." Rin said as she looked at Inuyasha.

"What you know I like Kikyo." Inuyasha said back to Rin.

"I'm leaving I don't feel like dealing with the skank patrol and their pimp." Rin said as she turned around.

"Come on Rin my mom was going to pop in later to say hi to you." Inuyasha said.

"You know what fine but if they try something and I beat the crap out of them its your fault." Rin said as she walked away over towards where the chairs were by Sesshomaru

"Hey Fluffy." Rin said as she spoke his eyes opened she was wearing a army two piece which in his opinion looked very good on her she had the perfect amount of breast and ass to pull the bikini off.

"What have I said about that name Shorty." Sesshomaru said plainly a few minutes later he heard a screech.

"Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Kagura called as soon as she spotted him she was heading towards them.

"Great like I need the wicked witch of the west to join the party." Rin said as she got up to leave when she saw Naraku looking at her.

"Who the hell is the guy?" Sesshomaru asked as grabbed Rins wrist to avoid her from leaving.

"That's Naraku. Aw great now he's coming." Rin answered a few moments both Naraku and Kagura got in front of Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Rin you look quite lovely." Naraku said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah sure." Rin replied not paying any attention to the dark haired man.

"Rinny poo what the hell are you doing over here alone with my Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked a few seconds later she felt a chill.

"Kagu- ho I don't think he likes you saying he's yours." Rin said as she sat down.

"Ah so you Sesshomaru Tatsuma, I'm Naraku Miasma." He said as he held his hand out to shake hands but Sesshomaru just ignored his hand. "Were you raised in a cave you should shake a hand if it is offered."

"Why don't you go screw off. I have no time to deal with imbeciles like you." Sesshomaru said plainly as he shut his eyes. "And Rin I believe that the guy there is the one who wrote the note."

"Really how do you know?" Rin asked totally ignoring Kagura and Naraku.

"It's clear he has a thing for you and he seems like the type to write cheesy notes." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Oh so Rin you recieved my note?" Naraku asked with a smile.

"Yeah but Naraku you aren't really my type I don't like cheesy boys. Their much to boring." Rin said as she stood up and went to leave but someone grabbed her elbow.

"So whats you type Sesshomaru? He wouldn't even give you a second glance." Kagura said as she held onto Rins elbow to their right was were the pool was. So Rin went to pull her elbow back when she fell backwards and hit her head then she rolled to her right where she fell into the pool.

"Rin!" Everyone minus the Sesshomaru, Kagura, Naraku, Kikyo, and the rest if Kagura's group. Sesshomaru jumped into the pool after her a few minutes past then he came back up with her limp body. He put her body on the wall by the pool.

"Sesshomaru is she breathing?" Inutaisho asked serious which was quite rare to see.

"No." Sesshomaru answered simply. He bent down were his lips were inches away from hers.

"Frosty what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha freaked her was one of his best friends not breathing and the damn ice cube is trying to kiss her.

"Dumb ass I'm giving her CPR." Sesshomaru said getting to work it took a few times then Rin began to cough but still out cold. "Father what do we do now?"

"Take her to a guest room and cover her up and let her rest." Inutaisho said as he relaxed knowing the girl was fine. Inutaisho took a quick liking to the girl she was her own person and didn't shit from anybody.

It was about three hours later when Rin woke up. She opened her eyes she looked around the place seemed familiar but she couldn't place and she had a major headache also she couldn't remember why hit hurt so much then the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in.

"So Shorty your awake finally." Sesshomaru said in a tauting voice.

"Dammit this is the worse way to fucking wake up." Rin said holding her head. "What the hell happened I have a damn headache from hell?"

"You hit your head and fell in the pool, clumsy." Sesshomaru said plainly as he gave her a cup of water a some Advil.

"Shut up I'm not clumsy." Rin said before she swallowed the pill and gave Sesshomaru the cup. After she gave him the cup he turned and left.

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen where everyone was located and put the cup in the sink. Inutaisho insisted that he was the one to go check on the girl though both him and Inuyasha objected but his dad did not listen.

"She's awake and back to normal or as normal as she can get." Sesshomaru said as he sat in a chair.

"So how does she feel?" Inutaisho asked his oldest son.

"She says she has a headache from hell but other then that I do not know." Sesshomaru replied plainly.

"So you didn't even ask you prick." Inuyasha said angrily.

"No I did not see any need to." Sesshomaru said coldly.

* * *

Again I'd like to thank all my readers I really appreciate it. If you think there's need any improvements let me know and I'll try to update my story as soon as possible these first chapters I had already written I just fixed them up and if you have any questions then let me know thank you.


	5. Break Down

_**7/11/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 5: BREAK DOWN**

Rin was laying in the bed bored and couldn't figure out how she was here when she fell in the pool after she hit her head. Rin had her eyes close when she heard the door she prayed it wasn't Sesshomaru again she already had a headache she didn't need it to get worse. She opened her eyes to find Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Miroku standing above her.

"Rin I'm so glad that your okay I was so worried when you fell in." Kagome said with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm fine really just a headache but can someone explain what happened because Fluffy wouldn't tell me." Rin said as she sat up.

"Feh you pulled your arm away from Kagura and fell backwards and hit your head then fell in the pool." Inuyasha said as he leaned against the wall.

"Gee that was so much help. I mean how the hell am I not dead?" Rin asked. Right now Inuyasha was as much help as Sesshomaru was earlier.

"Well Sesshomaru dived in and pulled you out." Miroku said as he paused not really wanting to finish.

"When he pulled you out you weren't breathing so he kind of gave you CPR." Ayame said looking at her feet.

"What you've got to be kidding me. Dammit why didn't you just let me die." Rin said not paying attention to the door opening and closing.

"And you think I did. Don't kid yourself it was either I give you CPR or get my head bitten off by my Father for letting you die also Father says to get down there because he's starting the BBQ." Sesshomaru said as he turned and left he was not about to stay in a room with a bunch of idiots.

Everyone was outside again talking. Rin, Kagome, Ayame, Sango, and Miroku stayed a distance away from Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Naraku then there was Sesshomaru who was sitting and listening Koga talk why he was friends with Koga he did not have clue.

"I can't believe he would invite Kagura and the skank patrol along with their pimp." Kagome coughed out. The other four were aware Kagome had a crush on Inuyasha though he was clueless on the matter because he was to busy with Kikyo.

"Your telling me. Naraku keeps looking at me and its freaking me the hell out." Rin said as she shuttered as if he could hear her call Naraku began to walk over. When he got there he smiled and looked Rin in the eyes.

"I'm so glad that you are alright Rin." Naraku said as he went to grab her hand Kagura got in the way.

"Hey freak don't think since Sesshomaru gave you CPR means he likes you." Kagura said as she puffed out her chest which made Rin to bust out in laughs.

"Oh My God hahaha you can't hahaha be serious hahaha a-a-as If I would want him hahahaha I thought the only hahahah funny about you was hahahah your face." Rin laughed.

"Inuyasha I can't believe you hang out with such immature children." Kikyo said as she cuddled against Inuyashas chest.

"Look you little bitch you may have Inuyasha around you finger but I will kick your ass." Kagome said as she glared at the pale women.

"Kagome." Rin said at a lost of words. Kagome was normally the calm and sweet one.

"Look watch yourself or I will make you uglier then you are now." Kagura said.

"Kagura if you lay a hand on her I will kick your ass until you can't remember what year it is." Rin said as she stopped her laughing. "And Inuyasha you need to figure out whats up. Its either your friends with us or being Kikyos little pet because neither one of us like each other." Rin said as she sat on chair waiting for an answer the others looked at her.

"Rin come on we really don't want to make him choose." Miroku said looking at the girl.

"You may not but I do. I'm getting sick of having to deal with these skanks just because he's with Kikyo." Rin said as she stood up. "Never mind forget I said anything. I'll just remove myself from here because I don't want to catch their sickness."

"Rin where are you heading?" Izayoi asked as she came out with Inutaisho.

"Thank you for being so kind to me but I don't think I'll be coming around anymore." Rin said as she gave Izayoi a hug and then left.

"Feh what the hell is her problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think its cause she has mental problems." Kagura snickered out after that came out she got punched by Sango.

"I know where the hell she's coming from. I'm sick of dealing with these bitches also I'm out." Sango said as she walked away Kagome began to tear up.

"It's okay Kagome I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow at school." Ayame said as the two walked past Inuyasha to leave.

"Let me say this Inuyasha this was one hell of a party." Miroku said as he went to say his goodbyes to Inutaisho and Izayoi.

Rin was at Sango's house watching Friday the 13Th. Neither wanted to talk about what happened at the party the two were laughing at how weird the scary movies were. They were also eating pizza. Sango talked her into staying the night by promising that Rin didn't have to leave the room because Rin didn't want to deal with Kohaku.

"Sango you get how he gets to them without running right?" Rin asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah he walks while the victim runs which tires them out more. Which makes there speed slow down." Sango said after swallowing the piece of pizza she was chewing.

"Aw man I wanted to tell you." Rin said as she laughed.

"Okay Rin its time for you to come clean are you interested in my brother?" Sango asked looking at the girl who went silent.

"Would you be pissed if I said no?" Rin asked.

"No I'd be thank the gods." Sango said with a smile. She liked Rin and she loved her brother but the two didn't seem to be the right match.

"Okay your turn are you interested in Miroku?" Rin asked Sango began to blush which made Rin burst out laughing.

"A little he's just to perverted." Sango answered looking at the ground.

"I agree with that he is a hentai." Rin said with a laugh though Rin wasn't feeling very happy because of what happened at the party because though she wasn't a fan of the conversations she still loved her friends. It was just she couldn't stand dealing with the skank patrol anymore so she blew up Rin was just happy Sango was on her side unlike the rest.

"Don't worry Rin it will be fine whatever happens happens." Sango said knowing what her friend was thinking. Sango loved the others but Rin had a point Inuyasha shouldn't be able to have both because if they would just sit there and do nothing Kagura might cross the line then Rin will freak and get in trouble so it was best this way even though it was only the two of them.

"I know its just I thought at least Kagome would understand but she just sits there and lets him hurt her." Rin said as she layed back it wasn't fair to Kagome who had a crush on Inuyasha to sit there and watch him make out with Kiky-ho.

"I know she should do something about it but it's her choice. Though I still think this is the best idea so we won't get in trouble." Sango said as she layed back also.

"You know what I blame Fluffy." Rin said which made Sango laugh.

"And why blame him?" Sango asked looking at her friend.

"Simple without him Kagura would just call me names when she passed me but now she walks up claiming I'm trying to take him from her." Rin said as she looked at the roof.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sango asked.

"Easy it seems I'm bored alot. Which in terms mean I have plenty of time to annoy him like hell." Rin said as he smile grew.

"You really need to get a hobby." Sango said as she shook her head at her companion.

"I have one annoy the hell out of Fluffy." Rin said as she closed her eyes.

"You know I think your insane." Sango said as she shut her eyes.

"Yeah but you wouldn't want me any other way." Rin said with a smirk.

"Exactly because without you I'd be bored which would make me like you which I do not want." Sango said with a laugh.

"You got that right." Rin said the two began to laugh as at their whole converstion but tommarow was going to be hard for both of them. A few hours later they bot fell asleep on the floor with smiles on their faces.

* * *

I hope this chapters alright because for each chapter it takes me about two or three hours to finish if I'm not interrupted so I hope you like this chapter and for Sesshy lovers I know I didn't have alot of him in this chapter but I will try to get more Sesshy in the next thanks to the fallowing Inu Daughter17, Meggie Moo S, Lovely 123, Raptor-Akida, Jezz, Sara55555, Artemis Of Luna, and Ni-Ni Chan330. sorry if I misspelled any


	6. need some help

_**7/15/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT SOME UPDATE BUT I NEED SOME HELP ON IT I MEAN I HAVE BASES ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I'D LIKE SOME HELP ON

IDEAS OF HOW RIN SHOULD ANNOY LORD FLUFF ONE AKA SESSHOMARU I KNOW I DON'T WANT RIN AND SANGO TO GIVE IN AND TALK TO THE

OTHERS JUST YET BUT LIKE I SAID I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK ON HOW TO HAVE RIN ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF SEESHOMARU SO I'M BEGGING YOU HELP

ME OUT AND I'LL TRY TO POST A NEW CHAPTER ASAP

YOURS TRULY,

ANN MARIE DIAMOND AKA AMD

* * *

**for the one who gave me the review about how my charcters are occ and says that they are taking a liking to Naraku. This is no a call out because I'm mad at your review to be truthful I'm thankful for it this is my first fanfic that I wrote. I'm also aware about how the charcters are harsh but you see I was testing them out this way I'm working on another to keep them in charcter. So once again I thank you for your advise and for the reason they are harsh to Kikyo and Kagura there is a reason and its coming up soon. The way I have Sesshy being harsh to Naraku it's because the vibe he gets from him, Naraku isn't as innocent as he wants people to believe.**


	7. The Project

_**7/16/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 6: THE PROJECT**

It was the next day at lunch Rin and Sango sat at the table Rin normally sat with Sesshomaru. Rin has been thinking of ways to annoy the hell out of Sesshomaru and oh did she have the perfect way to bug the shit out of Lord Fluffy pants as she thought Sesshomaru walked over with Koga and sat down at the table.

"So I hear you gave me CPR Fluffy." Rin said as she drank some of her school milk.

"I had no choice Shorty." Sesshomaru replied coldly wondering where this conversation was going because so far he did not like it.

"Well sorry Fluffy as much as you want me your not what I would call boyfriend material." Rin said with a devious grin on her face because the reactions both Sango and Koga spit their drinks that they just drank out. Sesshomaru's face did not change but his eyes flashed surprise for a moment but it went to a glare.

"Shorty your not my idea for a girlfriend." Sesshomaru said coldly he should have known she would have went there.

"Sure, sure whatever you say Fluffy I believe you." Rin said sarcastically as she spoke Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Ayame walked over to where Rin and Sango were.

"Hey Rin, Sango how are you?" Kagome asked looking shakedly to the girls.

"Why are you guys over here I thought I said I was done with all the melodrama." Rin said as much as she cared for the four she didn't want to deal with all the drama anymore and if Sango wanted to become friends with the group again she was free to.

"Rin why are you being so harsh?" Ayame asked bitterly.

"Feh I think she's been around Ice Prince for to long." Inuyasha said with a tauting tone.

"Look that damn Fluffy has nothing to fucking do with it. It's because you fallow that damn whore Kiky-ho around which in terms means being around that damn Kagu-ho and then when I would want to hang out with you I'd have to deal with that damn bitch." Rin said easily she wasn't trying to be mean but this needed to be said and since no one else wanted to say it she was going to.

"Inuyasha if you knew Rin as well as you know Kiky-ho. You'd know she has been dealing as best as she could but she has been pushed to her limit." Sango said strictly.

"Feh there is no fucking way anyone could get to fucking know her she's..." Inuyasha said before he was interupted by Rin.

"Inuyasha shut your fucking mouth. If you weren't so fucking dense you would figure out that Kiky-ho is sleeping with Naraku. Why do you think we call her Kiky-ho." Rin said as she stormed off. Rin and Kagome walked into a classroom to talk but ended up walking in on Kikyo and Naraku making out though they didn't notice the two girls so they stormed off.

It was now forth period which Rin had with Sesshomaru she was determined to annoy the hell out of Sesshomaru to calm her down and she had the perfect idea. Rin went over to the teacher because she had the perfect idea for the next project.

"Miss Kaede I have an idea for the next project." Rin said with a innocent smile on her face.

"What would that be Miss Matsumoto?" Kaede asked the young girl.

"Well I was thinking how bout something to help with the future. Like you pair students up like married couple for I don't know two months I have suggestion team Sesshomaru and Kagura." Rin said with a smile.

"That is a great idea Rin thank you." Kaede said with a smile.

The class has started and everybody was sitting in their seats. Rin had a huge grin on her face and in Sesshomaru's mind it could only mean one thing and that was trouble she was up to something but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.

"Class I have what you will be doing for the next two months it was a suggestion by Rin Matsumoto. I shall team you up in groups of two as a married couple I will give you how much money you will make." Kaede said the class groaned. "...Sesshomaru Tatsuma and Rin Matsumoto will be paired and each will be middle class couple with one child."

"What you have got to be kidding me!" Kagura yelled she was paired up with Mukotsu.

"Kagura do we have a problem?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah why does Rin get the honor of being paired up with Sesshomaru." Kagura said angrily.

"Honor my ass." Rin said as she shock her head.

"Rin do you have any thing to add." Kaede asked.

"Yes why am I the only one paired with an ass?" Rin asked.

"It is very simple Rin I'd like to shake this project up a bit." Kaede said with a smile.

"Dammit my plan back fired." Rin mumbled to herself as Sesshomaru sat at the desk beside her.

"What plan Shorty?" Sesshomaru asked plainly.

"None of your damn business Sesshy-poo." Rin said since they had to play like husband and wife she might as well annoy him as much as she could.

"Don't call me that." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Well come on Sesshy-poo we are suppose to be a married couple and your always telling me not to call you Fluffy." Rin said with a sickly smile.

"Okay class whats going to happen I want you guys to get real information about where you live, how much it costs monthly, how much you spend on food or other supplies such as TVs, cars, clothes or extra items, and the packet I'm handing out has what each of you do for a living I'd like you to go to the place and ask someone in the position that I have you in and get advise on it." Kaede said as she passed out the packets. Rin and Sesshomaru got theirs.

"Aw man I have to work as a Secretary for Inu Corp. how bout you?" Rin asked. (Inu corp is owned by Inutaisho.)

"I'm a manager for Inu Corp. which means I'm your boss." Sesshomaru said with smirk.

"Dammit this sucks first I'm having relations with my damn _boss _and second I work for you." Rin said using the word _boss _venomously.

"Well this was your idea." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Well I didn't want to be paired off with you." Rin said as she banged her head on the desk. This was going to be a long two months for both of them.

It was after school Rin and Sango were walking to a cafe as they were talking though Sango could tell Rin was ticked off by something. They got inside and sat down after they got their drinks as Rin sipped Sango decided to ask about what was bugging Rin and about this project she told Kaede about which made Sango paired up with Miroku.

"Rin whats wrong?" Sango asked looking at the girl across from her.

"Easy I'm suppose to be married to Fluffy for this damn project." Rin said as she began to bang her head.

"Well at least you aren't paired up with Miroku." Sango said annoyed.

"Oh my bad I guess it was a bad idea to suggest the idea." Rin said as she looked at Sango with apologetic eyes.

"Well Kagome got paired up with Inuyasha, Ayames paired with Koga, and Kiky-ho is paired up with Naraku." Sango said.

"Thats great maybe Inuyasha can stop being a dumb ass. Oh Kagura teamed up with Mukotsu." Rin said with a evil smile on her face and Sango was laughing.

"Thats perfect." Sango said still laughing the two were.

"I'm really sorry you had to be paired with the hentai king." Rin said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Rin what are you up to?" Sango asked looking at the girl.

"Well you did say you liked him except for him being a hentai." Rin said with a mischievous voice.

"Rin the only way that would happened is if you got together with Sesshomaru." Sango said with hint of teasing in her voice.

* * *

**There is another chapter I hope its alright and I'm not quite sure when I want to get the couples together so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter if not let me know where I can improve. though as long as you read the story I'm fine but try to review thanks for reading ;0**


	8. Trouble For Sesshomaru

7/19/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 7: TROUBLE FOR SESSHOMARU**

It was two days after they first got the project. Rin was waiting at the gate for Sesshomaru so they could go talk to Inutaisho about the details for the project as she thought to herself Sesshomaru walked over.

"So we going Sesshy-poo?" Rin asked looking a the guy infront of her.

"Shorty I told you to not call me that damn name." Sesshomaru said coldly to the girl who was about a couple of inches shorter then he is.

"Whatever lets hurry up and be done with this damn project already." Rin said.

"Your not the only one." Sesshomaru said plainly as he walked away Rin fallowed shortly. They were quiet for the rest of the way there, when they got to his house they walked into the living room to find Inutaisho and Izayoi watching TV.

"Ah my son welcome home and you brought the lovely Rin." Inutaisho said with a smile on his face.

"Well Inutaisho actually we have to do this project." Rin said simply at the over excited man.

"Oh a project about what?" Izayoi asked.

"Well me and Sesshomaru are suppose to be married and we have to get everything together like the weekly pay checks, the bills, the food, clothes, and the extras." Rin explained to the two who were still laying on the coach.

"What are your jobs?" Inutaisho asked.

"Sesshomaru is the manager of Inu Corp. and I'm the Secretary." Rin said simply as she looked at the two adults.

"Well when is you project due?" Inutaisho asked as he shifted on the coach.

"In two months." Sesshomaru said with no interest.

"Well since tomorrows Saturday then I'll take you to the office with me." Inutaisho said with a huge grin on his face. "Sesshomaru go with Rin to her place to bring her over night bag."

"Oh that's fine I..." Rin was saying until Inutaisho interrupted her.

"Please it will make it that much easier." Inutaisho insisted.

"Fine but I can go and get my stuff on my own." Rin said.

"Why don't you have Sesshomaru go with you for company?" Inutaisho asked.

"Fine since it doesn't your going to let up about it." Rin said with a sigh.

The two were about a block away from Sesshomaru's house neither spoke to the other. Rin didn't want Sesshomaru or anyone else for that matter to find out where she lived though in this situation she really didn't have a choice.

"Hey why don't you just wait here and I'll go to my house." Rin said trying to avoid having him come over.

"What do you have going on at your house?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone.

"Nothing, whats it to you?" Rin responded defensively.

"Normally you order me to do as told and it's not like I care." Sesshomaru said as they continued their walk.

"Well screw you." Rin said angrily, they got to her house the two walked in Sesshomaru noticed that the house was quite small. He then went into the living room where there was two sleeping bodies on the floor and coach, Rin came back with a bag over her shoulder and the two left without the a word.

"Who were the two the floor and coach?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My parents, today was their day off and like normal they got drunk." Rin answered though she couldn't figure out why she told him when none of her friends were even aware of her troubles. After a few moments car drove past but then reversed where it stopped beside the two. (They stopped because Rin needed to tie her shoe.) The window was rolled down to reveal a women who held a slight resemblance to Sesshomaru.

"Mother what the hell are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked in a chilling voice.

"Do not use that tone with me, Sesshomaru." The women said strictly.

"..." Was Sesshomaru's response.

"Who is this girl you have with you? This weeks whore?" A man in the car asked the man had long dark black hair with piercing red eyes.

"Hey why don't you go screw yourself ass whole." Rin spat back she wasn't going to let this guy she doesn't even know her call her a whore.

"Sesshomaru keep her in check." Sesshomaru's Mother said plainly.

"Screw both of you I'm not his lap dog he can't tell me what the hell to fucking do." Rin spat as she walked away towards her house when Sesshomaru's hand grabbed her arm.

"Rin where do you think your going?" Sesshomaru asked as he held her arm.

"Home." She answered simply.

"Didn't you tell my Father you'll be staying the night?" Sesshomaru asked plainly.

"Whatever." Rin huffed as she turned.

"Get in we will give you a ride. I have matters to discuss with your Father." Inukimi said in a plain voice.

"I would rather not though if he wants to he can." Rin said as she walked away.

"Come Sesshomaru we must get going." Inukimi said in voice full of authority.

"I'd prefer to walk over riding with you and your play toy." Sesshomaru said as he fallowed Rin, when they go there Sesshomaru's mother was already in the front room speaking with Inutaisho about Izayoi.

"I would prefer to speak with you without this wench of yours." Inukimi said with a smug tone.

"In..." Inutaisho was cut off by Rin.

"Look I don't know who the hell you are but the only wench I see right now is you." Rin said bitterly at the women.

"Rin this is my ex-wife and Sesshomaru's Mother Inukimi." Inutaisho said introducing the two.

"The guy is her little play toy Onigumo he's that damn Narakus Father." As Sesshomaru the door opened to show Inuyasha walk in with Kagome.

"Feh dammit this is all I fucking need." Inuyasha said as he walked in.

"Inuyasha your language." Izayoi said looking at her son.

"Feh whatever." Inuyasha said as he walked past everyone and went upstairs with Kagome.

"Inukimi come before you make more of a scene we'll talk in my office." Inutaisho said as he lead her to his office as she left she had smug smile.

"Well Sesshomaru we should bond some don't you think?" Onigumo asked at the young man.

"I don't want to bond with you." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Oh and why is that?" Onigumo asked.

"Simple I don't want anything to do with you are that damn son of yours." Sesshomaru said coldly as he got up. "Come Rin we need to work on our project."

"Alright lets go." Rin said as she fallowed as much as she wanted to chew him off on how he ordered her to go with him but thought it best to just shut up and fallow. They got to his room, he sat in a chair and Rin sat on the bed.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to review I went to my cousins for a two days, then I got writers block again I hope this chapter is okay and about Sesshy's mom's name I don't know what it really is so I thought Inukimi would do. As you can see I'm trying to have Sesshy and Rin to slowly understand each other and not rush them and as for the twist I'm trying to wait till their relationship develops.


	9. Time To Get Started

_**7/25/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 8:**

Rin was in the room she was giving for the night it was plain but the bed was comfortable unlike her own. Rin hated where she lived because her parents were either working or so drank they couldn't move, there was a knock on the door so she got up and opened the door.

"Feh my dad says it's time for dinner." Inuyasha said as he turned to walk away. Rin got to the dinning room where everyone was sitting including Inukimi and Onigumo.

"Welcome Rin go ahead and have a seat in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Izayoi said with a small smile, Rin sat down not wanting to cause a comotion there was an awkward silence as everyone gathered what they wanted to eat.

"So girl whats your name?" Inukimi asked.

"Mother she is none of your concern." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Oh is she your girlfriend?" Inukimi asked.

"No but either way she is no concern of yours." Sesshomaru coldly.

It was silent the rest of the dinner Inutaisho walked Inukimi and Onigumo out as the others went to their rooms. Rin was in her room staring at the roof it was about 10:00 pm when she fell asleep.

It was the next day and Rin was at the table eating the breakfeast with everybody. Inutaisho was talking to Inuyasha about what was the best ramen flavor, Sesshomaru was keeping to himself, Izayoi was talking with Kagome about going shopping on of these days.

"Alright you two its time to head out." Inutaisho said with a big smile on his face. The three of them were in the car sitting silently as Inutaisho drove to his job.

"Father what did my _M_other want to talk to you alone about?" Sesshomaru asked plainly, Rin was listening to her ipod.

"She wants you to return living with her." Inutaisho said simply.

"Well I refuse to go." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"She wants to discuss it with the both of us tonight after we come back from the office." Inutaisho said as he stopped at a red light.

"I don't see the reason that we have to discuss it. I refuse to go live with her and her damn play toys." Sesshomaru said coldly as he put his earphones to his iphone back in so he could watch videos.

The rest of the way to the office was quiet. Inutaisho parked the car and the three of them climbed out then began to walk inside where there was a lady about 35 was sitting talking on the phone.

"Ohayo Inutaisho sir." The women said as she looked at the two teenagers.

"Ohayo Sakura this is my son Sesshomaru and his classmate Rin Matsumoto." Inutaisho said with a smile on his face.

"Ohayo you two." Sakura said with a warm smile.

"Hn." Was all that came from Sesshomaru before he walked away.

"Hey Ice Prince stop with that damn that fucking attitude." Rin said going after Sesshomaru.

"Would you go away." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Hell no for two reasons. A) I have to talk with your Father about this project also and B) To bug the shit out of your ass." Rin responded as she continued to fallow Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, Rin wait for me. How are we suppose to discuss your project if the two of you get lost." Inutaisho called out from behind the two.

"Father I doubt I would get lost. Shorty's another story all together." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Look Sesshy-poo stop being such a prick." Rin said as she turned her back on Sesshomaru and faced Inutaisho.

"Look Shorty why won't you disappear." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"If I do that I couldn't annoy the hell out of here." Rin answered with a sly smile on her face.

"Now you two stop your bickering." Inutaisho cut in.

* * *

Sorry this chapters so short I'll try to double the length of my normal chapters next chapter. I will skip the part where Inutaisho goes through the process of their jobs because I have no idea how the hell that's suppose to work out if you have any suggestions put it in your reviews or email me at . Thank you for reading Trouble Pair I hope you are enjoying the story this far.


	10. Mother Trouble

_**7/25/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 9:**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Ayame were all at the food court at the mall talking about what has happened in the last couple of weeks. Kagome has been down since Rin and Sango decided to leave the group because of Inuyasha's relationship with Kiky-ho.

"Can't we just tell them we're sorry?" Kagome asked.

"Feh hell no that would mean we were in the wrong." Inuyasha responded.

"Well I know where they were coming from. I mean come on your aware of how we feel about each other but you still choose to hang out with us then go and make out with Kiky-ho." Ayame said with cold tone because the more she thought about it the more Rin seemed right.

"Feh if you agree with her so much then why don't you go hang out with her and Ice Prince." Inuyasha said harshly.

"Maybe I will." Ayame said as she stood and walked away.

Sesshomaru and Rin were in the office fighting though it was mostly Rin. Sesshomaru was sitting at the desk Inutaisho said to use Rin was standing in front of the desk glaring at Sesshomaru who at the moment was smirking.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" Rin asked.

"You are aware that you look more like a lost puppy when you glare." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Well your the one who started this." Rin said with a huff its been about two weeks since the project first started and for Rin it was only getting worse because Sesshomaru was showing another side of himself and this side was getting on her nerves. It also got to her because she would only see it when no one was around.

"Well it only the truth. I mean come on what guy wouldn't want a hot secretary or wife." Sesshomaru said simply with a smirk. "Now go take your break."

It was about a hour after Rin left when she walked into Sesshomaru's office wearing a short suit skirt, (Sorry I have no idea what these are called) a white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone, her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing high heels.

"What the hell are wearing?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Rin.

"Well I kind of spilled my drink all over my clothes as I was talking to Sakura. Well she said she would help me out if I let her dress me so I said yeah and this is what I got." Rin said as she motioned to her outfit.

"Can't say that it helps the situation of you not being a hot secretary." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Screw you. You know I need a sexy boss but I don't think that's going to happen." Rin said as she stuck out her tongue. Sesshomaru got out of seat and started to walk over to Rin which made Rin back up a step but before he got any closer the door opened to show Koga.

"Hey Sesshy, whoa Rin." Koga said as he walked in.

"Shut it Koga I don't enjoy this outfit." Rin said as walked out of the room.

"Whats up with her?" Koga asked as he looked at the door Rin left through.

"Too much to discuss in a day." Sesshomaru said plainly.

Rin was at her desk outside Sesshomaru's office she was official freaked. She had no idea what Sesshomaru was going to do when he got to her but Koga came in and for that she was glad this is why his she was having so much more trouble with him then she thought because she had no fucking idea how his mind worked.

"Hey Rin I'll be back later Sesshy seems to be in pretty bad mood right now." Koga said as he stopped at her desk. "Hey you want to go out and hang."

"I would love to but I'm married and right now I'm working." Rin replied she liked Koga but only as a friend.

"When did you get married?" Koga asked looking at Rin.

"Yeah that damn project." Rin said bitterly.

"Who are you paired up with?" Koga asked.

"Lord Fluffy." Rin answered angrily.

"Oh I feel sorry for you. Ayame said today that she's getting tired of Inuyasha." Koga said trying to cool Rin off.

"Well its about time. Inuyasha shouldn't have both." Rin said simply.

"Rin get in here now." Sesshomaru said with his voice full of authority.

"Whatever Fluffy Pants. Bye Koga." Rin said as she went into Sesshomaru's office. "What do you want?"

"Go ask my Father if he has to work late." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Why should I Sesshy-poo?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"Simple my Father offered to actually pay us if we really worked." Sesshomaru said simply.

Rin came back from asking Inutaisho the question. She walked into Sesshomaru's office to find Inukimi, Onigumo, Naraku, and a girl with long black hair with cold black eyes that were glaring at her which she returned.

"Honey bunch who is this?" The girl asked still glaring.

"She's a classmate and don't call me by that ridiculous name." Sesshomaru responded coldly which Rin began to laugh.

"Hey Fluffy she reminds me of Kagu-ho." Rin chuckled out.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The girl asked.

"Rin this is Sara my ex girlfriend." Sesshomaru said which made Rin laugh more.

"I think I know why you aren't together anymore." Rin manged to get out.

"I know he moved away." Sara said with a huff which made Rin laugh.

"Yeah, No more like to fucking clingy and annoying." Rin said as she began to cough.

"Rin are you alright?" Naraku asked as he began to get closer.

"I'm fine." Rin said quickly.

"Well since she seems to be done you are coming back to live with me." Inukimi said.

"No." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Well come home honey and I'll give you..." Sara was saying before Rin's gaging noises interrupted her.

"Man that's disgusting. Fluffy I don't know about you but I'm going home." Rin said.

"What does she mean by that?" Sara asked.

"Its as she says." Sesshomaru responded simply.

"What is your relationship?" Inukimi asked.

"We're married." Rin said as she left.

* * *

Heres another chapter hope you liked it.


	11. A Troubled Day

_**8/7/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 10:**

Sesshomaru was left in a room with his Mother, her play toy, his son, and Sesshomaru's ex-girlfriend after Rin just told the room they were married. A few moments past when Rin walked back in with a sheepish smile.

"I forgot the keys." Rin said as she went to go grab them but before she got the keys Sesshomaru grabbed them. "Hey prick ass give me the keys."

"Why would I do that _my lovely wife_?" Sesshomaru said with sarcasm dripping at the end.

"So I can go home _my beloved husband_." Rin said with sarcasm.

"Well why don't you say?" Sesshomaru asked with a glare.

"I don't see why I would need to, Sesshy-poo." Rin said glaring back at Sesshomaru.

"How are the two of you married. I mean it doesn't even seem like you two get along." Sara said looking at Rin suspiciously.

"Oh I think their talking about this project thing." Naraku said with a sigh of relief.

"Sesshomaru is this true?" Inukimi asked her son.

"No we are really married." Sesshomaru said plainly, Rin was about to say something but Sesshomaru slipped her a hundred dollar bill which shut her up.

"Then why don't I believe you?" Onigumo asked.

"Simple your a dumb..." Sesshomaru was saying before Rin connected her lips with his. He was shocked at first but as it past he felt a spark and at the moment he didn't want to let go but also was disgusted he was enjoying the kiss as he thought this the kiss ended.

"I'll see you at home." Rin said as she got the key when he wasn't paying attention but as she walked out she went back to thinking about the kiss. Rin only kissed because he paid her to make his mother think they were really married but when her lips touched his there was a spark that Rin couldn't ignore.

"Sesshomaru you are leading me to believe that you are married to a loud mouth and disrespectful girl." Inukimi said in a dark tone.

"I'm not leading you to believe anything. Rin and I are married rather you approve or disapprove." Sesshomaru said as he stood up to leave. He wasn't going home because that would mean he would have an awkward encounter with Rin and he did not want that.

Rin was in Sesshomaru's house living room thinking of how awkward it will be when her and Sesshomaru bump into each other. Rin sat there when there was a knock on the door so she stood up and got the door where she saw Ayame.

"If your looking for Inuyasha he isn't here right now." Rin said as she went to close the door.

"No wait I wanted to talk to you." Ayame said as she stopped Rin from closing the door.

"What do you want?" Rin asked in a bored tone.

"Look I wanted to say sorry. You were right Inuyasha should have to pick one or the other." Ayame said as she looked at the ground at her feet.

"Alright look I have something on my mind right now so I'll have to get back to you on that." Rin said seriously as she looked at the red head girl.

"OK I'll be waiting." Ayame said as she left. Rin was closing the door Sesshomaru stopped it and avoided eye contact with Rin.

"Why did you have the door open?" Sesshomaru said trying to rid the awkward silence.

"Ayame was here wanting to talk. I have to got I have to do some homework." Rin said as almost ran up the stairs she was staying in.

Sesshomaru stayed where he was for a moment before he went upstairs and in his room where he grabbed a random book to read. An hour passed when he got sick the book and tossed it across the room and left his room only to bump into Rin.

"Damn it watch where..." Rin was saying until she figured who it was which caused her to blush, which in turn caused her to curse herself because she was never one to blush. Sesshomaru just turned to walk away. "Wait Ice Prince."

"What?" Sesshomaru responded without looking back.

"We can't just keep avoiding each other or else someone will get suspicious." Rin said as she turned and looked away.

"Fine." Was all Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away which made Rin run after him.

"Wait damn it I wasn't done." Rin said as she pushed him into the closest door which ended up being a closet.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sesshomaru asked angrily.

"Because I want to know why the hell is it now so awkward?" Rin asked looking at the taller teen.

"How should I fucking know your the one who kissed me." Sesshomaru said as he stared back. Sesshomaru then began to move closer to Rins face and vise versa someone opened the door which revealed to be Sango who had a shocked face. Rin turned bright red and Sesshomaru covered his face with his bangs.

"Rin lets go its time to talk." Sango said as she grabbed the girl by the wrist and went down the hallway to Rins room (Sango was aware of which room was Rins during a sleepover the last month.)

"Why did you come over Sango?" Rin asked trying to avoid the kissing subject.

"Who cares about that." Sango said waving a hand dismissing the question. "Why the hell where you in a hall closet about to kiss Sesshomaru."

"I was not going to kiss Ice Prince." Rin said trying to lie to Sango it didn't work.

"Then why were you blushing?" Sango asked.

"You scared me that's all." Rin said turning away.

"If you tell me what happened I'll tell you what happened me and Miroku." Sango said knowing this would get Rin to talk.

Sesshomaru was in his room with his eyes shut thinking about what just happened with Rin when there was a knock on his door. Sesshomaru got up and opened it to show Koga with a smile on his face.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Sesshomaru asked his friend.

"I think I'm in love." Koga said still with the goofy grin on his face.

"With who?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My partner Ayame." Koga said.

"If that's all your here to talk about get out." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Chill Sesshy I came to hang out with a friend that I heard was really married with his partner." Koga said with a evil grin on his face.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter wrote it at 1:00 am and also let me know when you think I should have Rin forgive Ayame. For the name of the chapter I couldn't think of a good one so sorry about that also if you know any good anime let me know cause I can't seem to think of any I haven't watched yet


	12. A Troubled Day Part 2

_**8/8/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 11:**

Rin was in her room telling Sango everything that happened that day. Sango had a huge smile on her face hearing why she found Rin and Sesshomaru in the hall closet about to kiss, Rin didn't want to tell anyone but she wanted to find out what happened with Sango and Miroku.

"Alright I told you everything. Are you happy now?" Rin asked looking at her best friend.

"So you met his ex-girlfriend what was she like?" Sango asked.

"She acted like Kagura it was freaky. Its your turn what happened with the hentai?" Rin asked.

"Well it was like always him being a perv. but this time we met at the park well as he was being a perv when Yura came over and started flirting with him. Instead of his normal flirting back he looked at her and said and I quote 'Yura as flattering it is having you interested in me is, right now I'd prefer to try to impress my dear Sango.' " Sango said all Rin could think was how her best friend Sango could fall for something so cheesy.

"Sango thats so cheesy." Rin said in a whine.

"Yeah I know but its not like he's my boyfriend we're only going on a date tomorrow." Sango said.

"Whatever. Hey is he still hangin out with Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Sorta he said he hasn't talked to Inuyasha in while." Sango responded.

"Did he say why?" Rin asked.

"Yeah he said he thinks it probably because Inuyasha is busy between the project and keeping Kiky-ho happy. Why?" Sango responded.

"Aya came over and said she was sorry." Rin said as she looked at her clock.

"Did you forgive her?" Sango asked.

"I told her I couldn't decide yet. Do you think we should?" Rin replied.

"I think we should I mean she meant well." Sango said Rin got up and got her cellphone out and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?"

"Aya." Rin answered.

"_Hello._" Ayame answered.

"Hey." Rin replied.

"_Rin!_" Ayame said happily.

"Aya do you want to go to the park tomorrow?" Rin asked.

"_Of_ _course!_" Ayame said loudly.

"I'll talk to you later." Rin said.

"_Alright bye!_" Ayame said before she hung up as soon as Rin hung up she heard yelling from outside in the hall.

Sesshomaru was in his room with Koga who right now was wearing a huge smile after informing him that he knew what Sesshomaru told his Mother. Sesshomaru was squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"How the hell did you know that?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Well your mom called me asking about it." Koga said with a smile.

"What the hell did you fucking tell her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I told her the two of you eloped and that me and Sango where there." Koga said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's just swell." Sesshomaru said sarcasticly.

Inukimi was in her hotel with a wedding planner. She was about to find out if her son was just trying to fool her or if he was serious and planning a big wedding would be the best way and she was going to enjoy it.

"Inukimi do you really think this will do anything?" Sara asked looking at the women beside her.

"Of course it will. I doubt hes really married to that Rin girl so when I tell him about the wedding for them I'm planning he will just come out and say he's not really married." Inukimi said with a smile as the younger women looked at her questionably.

Rin got out of her room to find Kagome and with tears in her eyes looking at a pissed off Inuyasha. Kagome was in Inuyasha's room working on the project when he told her 'Its time for you to leave so I can invite Kikyo over.' and that was all it took.

"Feh what the hell are you freaking out about she is my girlfriend." Inuyasha said at the crying girl.

"Yeah well we haven't got anything done on the project because everytime I come to work on it twenty minutes after I get here its 'Well you need to go so Kikyo can come over.' and I'm tired of it! Rin was right it isn't right that you hang out with us while you also get to make out with Kiky-ho!" Kagome yelled after she was done she went to turn to leave when she saw Rin coming over.

"Kagome are you alright?" Rin asked looking at the other girl. Kagome just teared up more and hugged Rin who ran her hand down her hair comforting her. "Come on we'll go in my room so you can tell me what happened."

"Ok." Kagome said shakedly as the two went in the room.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said in a gentle voice.

"Hi." Kagome said as she looked at two girls she didn't think she would talk to any time soon.

"Do you want something to drink?" Rin asked Kagome shook her head no.

Sesshomaru went back into his room with Koga after Rin took Kagome into her room. Koga sat on the chair as Sesshomaru sat on his bed when he got down his cellphone rang Koga tossed him his iphone.

"Hello." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Sesshomaru I've got good news." Inukimi said happily.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm throwing a big wedding for you and that Rin girl." Inukimi said with a devious tone.

"I don't think Rin's intrested in a big wedding." Sesshomaru said trying to get out of it.

"Nonsense every girl wants a big wedding." Inukimi said with a smile in her voice.

"Well I don't think we have the time to plan one because of school and our jobs." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"I'll be planning it." Inukimi said there was no way she was going to let him get out of it unless he admits he was not really married to the girl.

"We eloped for a reason mother her parents don't approve of the marriage." Sesshomaru said trying to get out of his Mothers trap.

"I can take care of that or is there something you want to tell me." Inukimi said.

"No if you can take care of everything its fine." Sesshomaru said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Koga asked looking at his friend.

"My Mother." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"What did she want?" Koga asked.

"Me and Rin are having a big wedding planned by my Mother." Sesshomaru answered simply.

* * *

There was another chapter sorry to those who think I had Kagome to ooc but come on think what if you were in her shoes and the guy you were in love with was one of your friends and all he did was talk about his girlfriend who you know is cheating on him. and for everyone who likes my story thus far I'd give you a cookie if I could and I also would like to thank sara55555 for all the help and same goes for everyone who gave me some of their ideas for the story.


	13. Double Trouble

_**8/10/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 12:**

Rin, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, (he didn't want to sit at a table with Inuyasha because Kikyo's posse was with him.) and Ayame were sitting at the same table as Sesshomaru and Koga. Sesshomaru was in a really bad mood for two reasons 1) his Mother is making him either admit he was lying, or marry Rin for real, 2) the people sitting at the table.

At the start of him going to school here he planned to sit alone but Rin decided she wanted to sit here, then after the fight with Inuyasha Koga moved to the school, so both him and Sango started sitting here, and then Ayame and Kagome started last week.

"Hey Koga whys Lord Fluffy in such a bad mood." Rin asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Maybe its because your around." Kagura said since she was walking by when Rin asked her question.

"Screw you. I think its because your ugly face." Rin replied.

"I don't think so. I look ten times better then you." Kagura said with a scoff.

"Whatever. Why don't you sit with your pimp and fellow whores." Rin said as she turned her attention to the group. Kagura stormed off as she did Sesshomaru's phone rang.

"Hello." Sesshomaru said in chilly tone.

"_Son have you told your wife the plans yet?_" Inukimi said in a devious tone.

"No Mother I haven't had the chance." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"_Oh are you two in a fight?_" Inukimi asked in a cheery tone.

"No I haven't had a moment to get her alone." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"_Well call me when you tell her._" Inukimi said before she hung up. Sesshomaru hung up then stood up.

"Shorty we need to talk." Sesshomaru said with a a cold tone Rin got up.

"Whatever, I'll be back." Rin said as she fallowed Sesshomaru to an empty classroom. "What?"

"My Mother decided that she's going to give us a big wedding." Sesshomaru said right to the point.

"Well tell her that we don't want one." Rin said with a huff.

"Tried that it didn't work. The only way out is if we admit we're lying." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"That would me I'd lose the game." Rin said as she thought oh how she hated to lose. "Damn it I'm to young to marry a asshole with a stick up his ass!"

"So are you going to tell her that you can't do it?" Sesshomaru asked plainly.

"Hell no you tell her you backed out." Rin said glaring.

"No because that would be the same as saying I was wrong." Sesshomaru said sending a glare.

"Well I won't lose the game." Rin said.

"What fucking game are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked plainly.

"It seems that everyone thinks we're really married and that means Kagura knows. So if I back out she wins." Rin said it like it was obvious.

"Look we'll go through with the damn wedding, we'll stay together for two months and then we'll get a divorce." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Fine." Rin said as she stormed out since her day was ruined.

It was after school Inuyasha was in the living room glaring at Sesshomaru who just came in. Sesshomaru was in a bad mood already he didn't want to deal with his half brother for a reason all that important.

"What the hell are you glaring at me for?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Feh what the hell do you think. Why the hell are all my friends sitting at your table?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why don't you take them I don't want them." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Yeah right I bet your the reason why Rin got all pissed. I mean you two are married." Inuyasha said still glaring.

"No I believe that was because your with Naraku's little whore." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Feh just because Naraku's the son of your slutty Mothers play toy doesn't mean you have right to trash Kikyo." Inuyasha said as soon as he finished Sesshomaru punched him. Sesshomaru was pissed he wasn't going to have his half brother use the excuse of his Mother being a slut and Naraku's father is one of her play toys to protect her name.

"That damn women your so damn keen to protect is fucking Naraku deal with it because I'm fucking tired of hanging out with those friends of yours." Sesshomaru said as he walked away Rin walked in to find Inuyasha on the ground with a black eye.

"Hey Inuyasha you okay?" Rin asked looking at the teen on the ground.

"..." When Inuyasha didn't respond so Rin got up and went to Sesshomaru's room door and knocked.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Why the hell is Inuyasha on his ass in the living room." Rin asked.

"I punched." Sesshomaru answered simply before he shut the door.

"Your a damn prick!" Rin yelled through the door.

"Ah but your the one who's married to the prick." Koga said as he walked over. "What happened to Inuyasha?"

"Ice Prince punched him." Rin answered.

"Ah so Sesshy's in a bad mood." Koga said as Rin began to walk towards her own room.

"Yep good luck." Rin said as she went in her room to be scared to death.

"Hey Rin." Sango said with a smile.

"Damn it Sango you scared the shit out of me." Rin said as she sat on her bed.

"What did Sesshomaru want to talk to you about earlier?" Sango asked.

"Damn it his fucking mother wants to give us a big damn wedding." Rin said angrily.

"Oh poor Rin." Sango said with a smile.

"Do give me that crap your having a ball." Rin said glaring at Sango.

"Well the project is due in week." Sango said as she looked at Rin.

"Yeah for you. Damn it I'm to young to marry a damn ass!" Rin said again in one day.

"Aw poor Rin." Sango said again.

"Damn it I said enough with that." Rin said as she threw a pillow at Sango.

Koga was sitting in Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru was so pissed you could almost see it radiating around but all he was doing was leaning on the wall with a face of no emotion Koga was just about to leave because it was creeping him out.

"Come on Sesshy I'm sure they'll go to a diffrent table soon." Koga said as calmly as he could manage.

"Oh and what the hell would you suggest to get out of this wedding?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Well that one I have no clue." Koga said nervously.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said.

"Come on it can't be that bad at least it's not Sara." Koga said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied.

"Stop with this bad mood. You know she'll take that as you saying you were wrong just sleep on it ok." Koga said as he left he couldn't stand being in that room with a pissed off Sesshomaru.

* * *

Alright down with chapter thirteen hope you liked it. I wanted to have Sesshy throw Inuyasha out the window but thought against because the window I pictured for their living room was to small and last but least a quick thank you to all my readers I'm glad to have people read my story so I hope you like it.


	14. The Planning

_**8/15/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 13:**

It was two days after Sesshomaru told Rin about the wedding and she was still ticked off about it. Sango, Ayame, and Kagome were with Rin trying to comfort her but it was not working very well cause at the moment Rin wanted to punch something.

"Come on Rin you should be happy. I mean your about to live what all other teenage girls dream of." Kagome said trying to calm Rin down but this only seemed to make things worse.

"Yeah but three things Kagome. 1) I'm not like all those other teenage girls 2) I'm getting married with a fucking ass 3) his devil mother is the one planning the wedding." Rin said walking back and forth when Sesshomaru walked in.

"My Mother wants to speak to you." Sesshomaru said plainly as he gave her the phone.

"Hello Rin speaking." Rin said.

"_Ah Rin dear I need you to go over to your house with my son and let your parents know about you being married._" Inukimi said happily.

"Well my parents are just going to refuse to believe me." Rin said simply.

"_Just let Sesshomaru handle that part and before I forget tomorrow I'll come over to talk to you about the wedding alright._" Inukimi said with a smile in her voice.

"Sounds fantastic." Rin responded.

"_Oh and tell Sesshomaru he has to join us_."Inukimi said before she hung up.

"Here and your mom said that you have to join us tomorrow to talk about the wedding." Rin said as she got up.

"Rin where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"To inform my parents of whats going on." Rin said as she looked for her key to her house.

"Oh alright we'll talk to you later." Ayame said as her, Kagome, and Sango left.

Rin and Sesshomaru were in front of her front door as she unlocked the door and walked in. No one was in the house so Rin guessed her parents just went out to get some beer so she sat down as Sesshomaru leaned on the wall they heard the front door open and shut.

"Rin where have you been? We haven't seen you in months." Amu asked looking at her daughter.

"I've been staying at a friends house." Rin replied.

"Who is this?" Sakimoto asked pointing towards Sesshomaru.

"Well that's what I'm here to talk to you about. That's Sesshomaru we're married." Rin responded.

"When did you have a wedding cermony?" Amu asked.

"We never had one but my Mother wants us to have one. She also would like to have you at the ceremony." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"When is this cermony?" Sakimoto asked.

"My Mother is thinking in about a month or two." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Fine we'll be there." Sakimoto said as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"My Mother also would like to set up a meeting with your lawyers and hers." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Why would she want to do that?" Amu asked.

"Well Rin is under 18 so she needs her parents permission." Sesshomaru said.

"When would this be?" Sakimoto asked.

"In two weeks from tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he got off the wall.

"Alright we will be there." Amu said as Rin got up.

It was the next day Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting across from Inukimi. Rin didn't get any sleep last night because of the fact that her parents agreed to everything so easily she expected at least a bit of an argument.

"Alright I was thinking to have the brides maid dresses pink." Inukimi said with a devious smile.

"I think a light blue would be better color." Rin said knowing Sango would kill her if she agreed to pink.

"Oh alright." Inukimi said as she wrote something in her notebook. "Well Rin tomorrow I'll need you to have the three brides maids ready to go to fitting for the dresses and the same goes for you and the three guys."

"Alright" Rin said

"Also Rin what are the names of your brides maids?" Inukimi asked.

"Ayame Tatsu, Kagome Higarashi, (sorry if I spelled her last name wrong) and Sango Hime." Rin said as she leaned back.

"Alright. Sesshomaru what are you grooms men names?" Inukimi asked.

"Inuyasha Tatsuma, Miroku Hoshi, and Koga Wulf." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Oh well actually I was thinking Naraku could be one." Inukimi said looking at her son.

"Why would I have one of your play toys son be up there with me?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Sesshomaru Tatsuma don't you start with that again." Inukimi said glaring at her son.

"Well Inukimi I would rather not have him as a grooms men." Rin said this was one thing she agreed with Sesshomaru with.

"Why would you disagree with me?" Inukimi asked.

"Well Naraku was interested in me for quite a while so I wouldn't feel comfortable with him in that position." Rin said.

"Fine." Inukimi said as she wrote the grooms mens names down.

"Where do the two of you plan on spending your honeymoon?" Inukimi asked this caused Rin to freeze.

"Well we planned to skip the honeymoon." Rin said.

"Nonsense the two of you must have a honeymoon." Inukimi said with a devious smile.

"How about we send them to paris?" Onigumo offered as he walked in.

"That sounds perfect!" Inukimi said with a cheery voice.

"Then its settled Paris it is." Onigumo said as he sat down.

"Sounds fantastic well all the planning is finished. So we will leave see tomorrow." Inukimi said as she got up with Onigumo a few moments later they left.

"I better go Inform Sango, Aya, and Kagome." Rin said as she got up.

"Hn." Was all she heard from Sesshomaru his phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey Sesshy whats up?" Koga asked.

"We'll be picking you up tomorrow to go and get the fitting for your tux." Sesshomaru said plainly.

* * *

Let me know what you think of the chapter wrote it at 1 am I'll have a few more chapters up real soon. As for the last names couldn't think of better ones and if anyone knows what the thing called life for the stories when you upload a story is for can you let me know cause I have no idea and give me a guess of when you think I'll get Rin and Sesshy married.


	15. A Day At The Mall

_**8/15/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 14:**

Everyone was at the mall going to try on their tux or dress. They were all at the McDonald's at the mall eating and chatting among each other except for Inuyasha who was sitting at another table by himself and Sesshomaru who was stuck at the table but refused to talk to any of the others.

"I kind of feel sorry for Inuyasha." Sango said looking over at Inuyasha.

"He has been acting quite depressed the last couple of days." Rin said as she took bite of her hamburger.

"When did it start?" Ayame asked.

"The day Sesshomaru punched him." Rin answered.

"No actually he's been acting like this for quite awhile." Miroku said.

"Who wants to go see whats wrong?" Koga asked after he said it they all saw Kikyo walk past with Naraku's arm around her.

"I'll go ask." Rin said as she got up and walked over and sat down. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Feh what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked not looking up.

"Look Yasha don't fucking start with me." Rin said.

"Feh I broke up with Kikyo after I walked in on her screwing Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Well didn't I tell you she was sleeping with him?" Rin asked.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied.

"Your aware that feh isn't a word right?" Rin asked.

"Feh I can use it as I please." Inuyasha said.

"Whats up with you and Sesshomaru making up words. I mean you use feh and he uses hn." Rin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Feh don't compare me to him." Inuyasha said glaring at Rin.

"I can compare the two of you if I fucking want." Rin said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Feh what the hell is up with you and Sesshomaru being married?" Inuyasha asked.

"Long story I'll explain later for now come and help annoy the hell out of your brother." Rin said as she headed over.

The group was now trying there outfits on. Rin was getting pissed off having this lady getting her measurements because everything coming out of her mouth was something about how Rin was lucky getting Sesshomaru.

"So how'd you meet Mr. Tatsuma?" Kim asked.

"We met in class." Rin replied.

"How'd he propose to you?" Kim asked.

"Feh Rin are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know ask her." Rin responded.

"She's done now. Your dress will be done tomorrow." Kim said with a smile.

"Then we will be back tomorrow." Rin said as she got down and went to change her clothes. A few minutes later she came out and joined everyone else.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Ayame asked after she spoke Rins phone rang.

"Hello." Rin answered her phone.

"_Rin let Sesshomaru know the wedding has been moved it'll be in a week._" Inukimi said.

"Wait a week." Rin said.

"_Yeah I finished faster then I thought I would so it'll be next week._" Inukimi said before she hung up.

"Hey Sesshomaru your mother said that the wedding going to be next week." Rin said.

"She's hopping moving it to a closer day will freak us out so we'll say that we're lying." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Damn it I'm to young to marry an ass." Rin said as she began to walk back and forth.

"Well I'm to damn young to marry an idiot." Sesshomaru said as he leaned on a wall.

"Screw you Sesshy-poo." Rin said as she glared at Sesshomaru.

"Oh whats the matter having problems?" Kagura asked as she walked up.

"Nope everything is peachy keen." Rin said with a fake smile.

"You know Sesshomaru if you ever get tired of her I'll be waiting." Kagura said with sickly sweet smile.

"Kagu-ho if he gets tired of me then he should not even try with you." Rin replied.

"Sesshomaru." Sara called.

"Damn it just kill me now." Sesshomaru said below his breath.

"Sara why the hell are you calling out to my husband?" Rin asked.

"Well he can still change his mind." Sara said glaring at Rin.

"Sara would you go get a life?" Rin asked.

"I have a life." Sara responded.

"Stalking married men isn't a life." Rin said.

"I'm not stalking a married man." Sara said.

"Your aware he's no longer here?" Rin asked.

"Damn it." Sara said as she stormed off.

"Feh who the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"She Sesshomaru's ex girlfriend." Rin said as the rest of the group began to head home.

"She's like another Kagura." Ayame said with a shiver.

"Your telling me." Rin said as they all climbed in the car.

"He dated that?" Sango asked.

"I guess so. How long did he date her Koga?" Rin asked.

"A week the first couple of days were fine but the forth day she began to talk about getting married and having kids. She also got clingy and every time he looked at a girl Sara threw a fit." Koga said with shrug.

* * *

There another chapter for the beautiful readers and I hope you like it. I don't know if its just me or is my chapters getting shorter if so I'll try to make them longer I'm thinking about putting another story up as I finish this one let me know what you think. Also who knows some good fanfic's cause I could really use the help of finding new stories to read P.S does anyone else ever wake up at one in the morning wanting cookie and I know that was random but its happened to me six times in the last week see ya


	16. The Wedding

_**8/16/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 15:**

It was the day of the wedding and Rin was in her wedding dress(which was a long strapless dress). Izayoi was doing her make up though she had a huge fight with Inukimi about it. Despite this not being a wedding out of love Rin was still a nervous ] wreck. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame found it entertaining to finally see Rin acting like a girl.

"What if I fall on my face he'll never let me live it down." Rin said freaking out.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Sango said rubbing Rins shoulders.

"Wait I'll have to kiss him in front of everyone." Rin said.

"Its not like you didn't do it before." Sango said with a smile on her face after she said that picture of Rin and Sesshomaru in the hall closet popped into Rins mind which caused her to blush.

"What the..." Rin said before Kagome interupted her.

"None of that language here its a church." Kagome said with tsk.

"This is all his fault." Rin said.

"Don't worry he's probably nervous too even if he doesn't show it." Kagome said as someone walked in it was Miroku.

"What are you doing here Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Had to get away from Sesshomaru." Miroku said.

"Why?" Ayame asked.

"He's saying he wants to call this off and also he's throwing things around." Miroku replied.

Sesshomaru was freaking out in Inuyasha's opinion he guessed his older brother was nervous or something because he wasn't acting at all like himself. The room was a mess because Sesshomaru decided to throw things.

"Oi Sesshomaru calm down." Koga said.

"Just go tell my Mother to call off the wedding." Sesshomaru said as he threw a chair at Koga.

"Come on Sesshomaru if I do that she'll take that as you saying your wrong." Koga said as he dodged the chair.

"Feh I'll go tell her then." Inuyasha said he was just about to open the door when Inutaisho walked in.

"What happened in here?" Inutaisho asked.

"Feh Sesshomaru's nervous." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not nervous I don't want to marry an idiot." Sesshomaru said as he threw a vase at his brother.

"Sesshomaru calm down we have to get into place the ceremony's about to start." Inutaisho said trying to get his son to head out.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he stormed out and went to his place at the end of the alter with a blank face.

Rin was squeezing Sango's hand so tight that Sango's hand went numb. They just finished Rin's hair when Inuyasha walked in saying it was time and this caused Rin to go into ultra panic mode.

"I can't do this. It isn't right." Rin said as her and Sango walked through the hall.

"Calm down Rin its fine." Sango said as she rubbed Rins arm with her good arm.

"What if Sesshy decides to leave in the middle of the ceremony." Rin said looking like she was about to cry.

"Rin he has to much pride to do that." Sango said shaking her head for Rin not being in love with Sesshomaru she sure was acting like they were in love.

"What if he says he hates me." Rin said looking like she was about to burst.

"He doesn't hate you." Sango said.

"Wait what if we end up having a baby." Rin said as she teared up.

"How would that one happen?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Sango I'm not ready to be a mother." Rin said as they reached Sakimoto.

"Calm down you won't be a mother." Sango said as she shook her head.

*~* (I'm skipping most of the ceremony because of the sense I have no idea how that's suppose to work and sorry if what I do put is wrong.)

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the wife." The Priest said with a smile Sesshomaru pulled the vale up and went down to kiss an already pink Rin. Through out the whole ceremony Inukimi expected one to break and admit that this was all fake and they were never married but they actually went through it and now their sharing a very long kiss.

It was now an hour after the ceremony Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting next to each other. They haven't spoke to each other since the day before and Rin was as red as cherry which seemed to amuse Sesshomaru who was now back to his normal self after the ceremony ended.

"Feh are you still blushing?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down with Kagome and the rest of the group.

"Shut up ass wipe." Rin said as she looked away.

"It seems the two of you calmed down." Miroku said as he looked at the married couple.

"Feh for two that didn't care for the wedding you two sure freaked out and also did that kiss have to be that long." Inuyasha said tauting the two.

"Shut the hell up and also go screw off you damn pain in my ass." Rin said.

"Feh well if we're going on that subject I won't be the pain in your ass that would be Sesshomaru's job." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up Inuyasha before you die." Sesshomaru said as he threw a spoon which hit Inuyasha right in the head.

"Sesshomaru stop throwing things at your brother you did that enough of that before the ceremony." Inutaisho said with a huge smile.

"**Can I please have your attention its time for the bride and grooms first dance.**" Inukimi said on the microphone. Sesshomaru got up and held a hand out for Rin to take which she did still red the song You Sang To Me by Marc Anthony began to play. Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer and they began to dance as the words started.

Everyone else watched the two. Rin would say she was uncomfortable but it would be a lie because at the moment it felt like it was where she was suppose to be. Sesshomaru was relaxed at the moment though something in the back of his mind was telling him that the moment was about to be ruined and oh how right he was.

"**Damn it these two aren't really in love.**" Sara said on the mic.

"What the hell are you fucking talking about you damn stalker?" Rin asked though her face was still red.

"**Oh don't play dumb with me. You are only playing along because he's paying you.**" Sara said angrily.

"He hasn't paid me shit." Rin said glaring at Sara.

"**All the two of you do is call each other names and ignore each other.**" Sara said.

"Would you please go and stalk another married man." Rin said she was getting pissed.

"**The two of you barely get touchy with each other when people ask you to or if they get suspicouse.**" Sara said.

"What does that have to do with anything we just don't like pda." Rin said the red was now replaced with a glare.

"**That's a load crap and you know it.**" Sara said.

"Sara that's enough of taking your anger off on my wife." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"**Sesshomaru I know your lying you told me when we broke up that you refuse to love.**" Sara said.

"I've had enough of this crap. If you don't fucking shut the hell up I'm going to go up there and make you." Rin said.

"**Why because I'm right?**" Sara asked with a smug smile.

"No because you don't fucking come to another persons wedding and go mouthing fucking off." Rin said.

"**I'll shut up but only after you say that you love.**" Sara said.

"Fine is that what you want. I'm in love with Sesshomaru Tatsuma though I still think he's an ass!" Rin said at the top of her lungs.

* * *

There it is hope you liked and yes I know Sesshy and Rin are way out of character but I couldn't help myself but I hope you liked it I'll update asap love all you readers though my brother thinks you blowing up my head with hot air. and the song i have them dance to is a great song.


	17. Honeymoon

_**8/20/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 16:**

Rin stood there with a serious look on her face. Sara didn't look like she believed Rin and she was going to prove that Sesshomaru and married for a reason instead of being in love but Rin just had to say she loved Sesshomaru but there were still a couple tricks to prove she was right.

"**What do you think about this Sesshomaru?**" Sara asked with a devious smile.

"..." Was Sesshomaru respond.

"**So she freaked you out that much?**" Sara asked.

"Sara shut the fuck up you know as well as I do that Sesshomaru is not one who likes to let people in." Rin said.

"**So Sesshomaru do you love that wife of yours?**" Sara asked.

"Sesshomaru lets go we have to catch our plain. Screw you and you are a damn stalker." Rin said as she began to walk away.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said as he walked out the door with Rin.

Sesshomaru and Rin just walked into their hotel room. The whole flight there was an awkward silence that was still there when they walked into the room and Rin had an idea of what the cause was and she was going to fix it.

"Damn it Lord Fluffy pants why the hell is it so awkward its not like I was serious when I said I loved you." Rin said as she leaned against the wall and what came next she was not expecting. Sesshomaru trapped her between the wall and himself with a hand beside both sides of her head.

"So you were playing with Sara." Sesshomaru said staring Rin down which in turn made her gulp.

"That's for me to know and you to never to find out." Rin said.

"You want to bet." Sesshomaru said before his lips crashed down on hers. Rin's eyes widened before they shut and Rin started kissing back her hands went around Sesshomaru's neck and in his long hair. Sesshomaru's hand went down Rin's body slowly it got to her ass and gripped it which caused Rin to jump slightly Sesshomaru began to kiss Rin's neck when someone knocked on the door.

"Damn it." Rin said as Sesshomaru walked and open the door.

"So how was the flight?" Sara asked.

"See you are a damn stalker." Rin said as she got off the wall.

"Oh was I disturbing something?" Sara asked trying to get in though Sesshomaru wouldn't let her.

"Let me think yeah." Rin said as she went beside Sesshomaru.

"Yeah sure. When are you two going to admit this was all a trick?" Sara asked.

"Go away stalker." Rin said.

"I'm pretty sure the two of you are just going to sit around." Sara said with a smirk.

"Sara leave I don't want to be bothered by you now leave." Sesshomaru said coldly Rin grabbed the door and closed it. They went to the bed and Sesshomaru laid on top of her and began to kiss her on her neck. He started kissing her below her earlobe. "Now Rin where you lying when you said you loved me?" he whispered in her ear in a seductive voice.

"No I wasn't." she said before she moaned he started sucking her earlobe. He smirked then he started kissing her neck again she held his head in place then he stopped and took his shirt off then Rin took her dress off and started kissing him. Sesshomaru started kissing Rin on her chest she moaned a little then he took her bra off and started licking her nipple gentley she moaned louder then he started sucking on it she was leaning her head back in pleasure then he started moving down then licked her between her legs she moaned then he started licking her clit then her hands moved down and held his head in place then he started to suck on it then she moaned then he stopped which caused her to whine but a minute after he began to pump his finger then added another which caused Rin move her hips Sesshomaru stopped and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer he just took his pants off then centered himself between Rin's legs and slowly pushed his shaft into her she groaned as he pushed in slowly and then he stopped till she nudged herself towards him after she got use to his size then he started to thrust slowly then she moaned as he went to kiss her.

all Rin could think of was wanting him to go faster as though he read her mind he began to thrust faste Rin let out a moan as he hit her g-spot, their lips connected with equal amount of passion.

Sesshomaru bit Rin's bottom lip causing her to moan giving his tounge entrance into her mouth once inside his tounge started rubbing hers and hers fallowed shortly after Rin reached her climate. Sesshomaru followed shortly after feeling her insides tighten around his shaft when she finished. Rin got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Sesshomaru fallowed after so he could shower also but his cellphone began to ring he answered it.

"Hello." Sesshomaru answered.

"_Sesshomaru how's the honeymoon?_" Inukimi asked.

"As if its any of your business. So Mother what are you up to?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"_What do you mean by that?_" Inukimi asked playing innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me I know you sent Sara to Paris." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"_And what makes you think that?_" Inukimi asked.

"Because only me, you, your play toy, and Rin knew where our honeymoon would be." Sesshomaru said.

"_How do you know Rin didn't tell her?_" Inukimi asked.

"Because I didn't call that stalker." Rin said as she walked in the room.

"_Sesshomaru do you have me on speaker?_" Inukimi asked pissed off.

"Yes Mother. Rin wanted to hear." Sesshomaru said.

"_Sesshomaru Tatsuma._" Inukimi said before she got cut off.

"Goodbye Mother." Sesshomaru said before he hung up and headed into the bathroom.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame where sitting in the living room of the Tatsuma home talking about the prom that was coming. The girls were sitting next each other on the couch while Inuyasha was on the recliner, Miroku was sitting on the arm of the couch, and Koga was sitting in the other recliner.

"Wait the proms in a week Rin won't be able to go." Kagome said as she remembered Rin and Sesshomaru's honeymoon was planned to be three weeks.

"Aw that sucks." Sango said.

"Hey what about what happened at the party after the wedding?" Ayame asked remembering Rin say she was in love with Sesshomaru.

"Oh right who thinks she was lying?" Kagome asked.

"Feh I think it was a lie. I think Rin just to bug the shit out of that Sara girl." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"I think it was the truth." Miroku said as he rubbed Sango's ass only to get slapped.

"Hentai. I think it was truth though she probably only said it out load to bug Sara." Sango said.

"I have no idea." Koga said.

"I say its true." Ayame said with a smile.

"All we can do is wait and see." Sango said with a shrug.

"Feh Kagome can I talk to you in the hall real quick?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah sure." Kagome said as she fallowed Inuyasha.

"Feh will you go to prom with me?" Inuyasha asked with a little blush on his face though he hid behind his bangs.

"Of course!" Kagome said happily but the moment was ruined when they heard cheering from the others.

"Feh dammit! why the hell are you guys spying!" Inuyasha asked.

"Easy we wanted to know what you wanted with Kagome alone." Koga said with a laugh.

"Leave them alone Koga I think it was sweet." Ayame said with a grin.

"Come lets leave the two love bugs alone." Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's ass only to get slapped again.

"You damn hentai." Sango said as she stormed into the front room.

* * *

There another chapter and sorry of the sex seen was bad it was my first time writng one and thank you to all the readers I can't tell you how much it means to me to have people think my story is good. I'm thinking of adding another story but I have two ideas that I can't pick from so maybe on the last chapter of Trouble Pair I'll give you the ideas to pick from.


	18. Troubled Honeymoon

_**8/20/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 17:**

It was the forth day of their honeymoon. Sesshomaru and Rin were at a restaurant waiting to order when Sara came walking over with a devious smile on her face as she got to the table she had another chair with which she sat on.

"Its so weird the two of you are here don't ya think?" Sara asked as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"No I think its weird that your still stalking a married man." Rin said as she glared at Sara.

"Like I said before I'm not a stalker I just happened to come to eat at this restaurant." Sara replied.

"Then why does it seem like your trying to ruin our honeymoon?" Rin asked.

"I don't know why you see it that way. All I know is that I think you to are playing everyone with this marriage." Sara said.

"I think your nuts. Sesshy can we go back to the hotel I'm not hungry anymore." Rin said looking at her new husband.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said as he got up Rin did the same.

"Well Sesshomaru why don't you stay? Rins a big girl." Sara said.

"We're on our honeymoon you stalker." Rin said as she walked away with Sesshomaru.

Rin and Sesshomaru walked into their room. Rin went and laid on the bed and held her stomach as it growled she sat up after a few minutes she sat up and looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a smile.

"I'm hungry Sesshy-poo." Rin said with a smirk.

"Would you fucking stop with that damn name Shorty." Sesshomaru said with a glare.

"Well I said not to call me that Fluffy." Rin said as she got up before anything happened Sesshomaru's cellphone rang.

"Hello." Sesshomaru answered.

"Feh Ice Prince let me talk to Rin." Inuyasha said.

"No." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Feh this is serious it's about her parents." Inuyasha said.

"Hn." Was the only response Sesshomaru gave before he handed the phone to Rin.

"Hello." Rin said as she got the phone.

"Feh Rin your parents just came over to my house demanding to talk to you." Inuyasha said.

"Oh no what happened?" Rin asked.

"Feh well we told them that you were on your honeymoon and they set off." Inuyasha said.

"They knew I was getting married." Rin said more to herself.

"Feh your dad said that Sesshomarus Mother told them about the two of you getting married but said that she didn't feel comfortable having two teenagers in another country without any adults. Then they said they got a call from her saying the two of you went without permission." Inuyasha explained.

"What thats bull crap it was her idea for us to come to Paris. Hold Sesshomaru wants to talk to you." Rin said as she handed the phone to Inuyasha.

"What have they said that they were going to do about it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Feh they didn't say anything." Inuyasha replied.

"Go tell dad to send the private plane to pick me and Rin up." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Might as well leave the honeymoons been ruined already anyway." Rin said as she got off the bed Sesshomaru put the phone on speaker so he could start packing.

"Aw why was it ruined?" Rin heard Kagome ask.

"First cause the stalker ex girlfriend of Sesshy's fallowed us here and hasn't left us alone and second have you guys been on speaker this whole time?" Rin replied.

"Rin why don't you just beat the crap out of her?" Sango asked.

"Because I think that's what she wants me to do." Rin said as her and Sesshomaru finished packing.

Two days later Rin and Sesshomaru were back at the Tatsuma's place waiting for Rin's parents and Sesshomaru's Mother to get there Inutaisho and Izayoi decided it was best if they joined the two teens. The three they were waiting for finally came and took their seats.

"Look I'm going straight to bussiness. I want the two of them to get a divorce." Sakimoto said.

"Wait what no fucking way." Rin said.

"I think that son of yours is a bad influence on Rin." Amu said folding her hands in her lap.

"What as if Sesshy couldn't influence me if he fucking wanted to." Rin said.

"Ah so you want them to get a divorce and after what happened after the wedding I agree." Inukimi said with a smirk on her face.

"Hold on for damn second. What the hell your the one who arranged for the honeymoon to be in Paris we didn't even want a damn honeymoon." Rin said as she stood up.

"Why would lie about such a thing?" Inukimi asked.

"Mother don't play dumb." Sesshomaru said with a glare towards his Mother.

"Inukimi what are you up to?" Inutaisho asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't have allowed Sesshomaru come and stay here." Inukimi said.

"So that's what this is about. I know you were to calm when I said that I was married." Sesshomaru said.

"What are you talking about Sesshy?" Rin asked.

"She's trying to get your parents restraining order against me." Sesshomaru replied.

"Why would they do that?" Rin asked.

"Because just because we're divorce does not mean we can't see each other and since they find me as a bad influence they will set a restraining order to keep me away." Sesshomaru explained.

"What that's bull crap." Rin said oh how she was pissed she finally figures out she loves King Fluffy only to have his Mother to take him away.

"She was also planning that if your parents didn't do as planned she was planning to put a restraining order against you though she didn't expect that you wouldn't punch Sara." Sesshomaru said as he glared at his Mother.

"Sesshomaru do not speak to your mother like that." Inukimi said.

"So I was right before about you being the one who sent Sara to Paris." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I did no such thing." Inukimi said sounding offended.

"I'm tired of this. Come on Rin." Sesshomaru said as he got up and walked.

"Alright see you later Inutaisho, Izayoi." Rin said before she left. She caught up with Sesshomaru. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to hawaii." Sesshomaru answered.

"Really for how long?" Rin asked.

"Until they find us." Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

There we are another chapter though it's kind of short and I think I'm going to end it here ... Nah I'm kidding there's still a bunch more trouble for the two of them and if I ended it here I'd probably go insane and tell me what you think about Inukimi, Sara, and Rin's parents. THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY LOVELY READERS!


	19. Run away

_**8/28/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 18:**

As Rin and Sesshomaru walked into the private Plane they saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame sitting on the seats talking. As the two walked in six looked up at the two.

"Get off the plane." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Feh last time checked this is Dad's plane not yours." Inuyasha said.

"Sesshomaru Tatsuma get off the plain now!" Inukimi yelled from the a ways away.

"Damn lift off to Hawaii." Sesshomaru said as he shut the door.

"Yes sir." Tachibana said Sesshomaru and Rin sat in the empty seats.

"Where are we going Sesshy?" Koga asked.

"Hawaii." Sesshomaru replied plainly.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said turning his head to look out the window. Inukimi was below with a furious look on her face.

"Sesshomaru's mother wants us to get a divorce." Rin answered.

"Why would she want that?" Kagome asked.

"She says its cause we _'We went on a honeymoon without a parents consent.' _" Rin answered.

"Feh whats up with the sarcastic part Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was because the honeymoon was her idea." Rin said as she leaned back.

"Oh we almost forgot." Sango said as her, Ayame, and Kagome dragged Rin into the bedroom.

"What do you guys want?" Rin asked.

"What happened on the honeymoon?" Ayame asked.

"Uh nothing." Rin replied.

"Oh come on Rin please." Kagome pleaded.

"Nothing really. All that happened was that we got stalked by that Sara girl." Rin said.

"No kissing?" Ayame asked as it came out Rins face turned red.

"Nope none at all." Rin said with a slight blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" Sango asked before they heard angry whispers.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Rin asked after she walked over and opened the door to find Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha on the floor.

"Damn it Inuyasha your loud mouth got us caught." Koga said before Rin cleared her throat.

"Well Sesshomaru wouldn't tell us anything." Miroku answered.

"Like I told them nothing happened." Rin said as she walked past them and sat next to Sesshomaru.

It was a half hour into the flight and everyone was now talking about nonsense except Rin and Sesshomaru were fighting over the last drink since Koga and Inuyasha decided to see who could drink the most which only left one because both had to use the bathroom which Koga beat Inuyasha to. Sesshomaru was holding the bottle out of Rin's reach.

"Damn it Lord Fluffy give me the damn drink." Rin said as she tried to reach for it.

"Hn" Sesshomaru replied.

"Look Lord Ass give me the drink now." Rin said as she stood up to get but Sesshomaru stood also and held it out of reach.

"Sesshomaru don't you think you should I mean she is your wife." Kagome said.

"Feh that wouldn't be fair Kagome I mean he got it first." Inuyasha said.

"You shut up Inuyasha if you and Koga didn't have that drinking contest there would be more." Rin said as she began to jump.

"Rin come on just let him have it." Koga said.

"Hell no." Rin replied.

"Sesshomaru it would be wise to give her the water." Miroku said.

"Who's side are you on?" Koga asked as he glared at Miroku.

"No ones. Think about it if he pisses her off he'll never get laid." Miroku said before he got slapped by Sango.

"Damn hentai." Sango said.

"Look Sesshy-poo give me the damn drink already." Rin said as she climbed on the couch. She almost had but Sesshomaru tossed it to Koga. "Koga give me the water now."

"Hmm nope." Koga said as he tossed it to Inuyasha who Rin just tackled but before he fell he tossed it back to Sesshomaru.

"Look Sesshomaru if you don't want to get hurt give me the water." Rin said as she got up.

"Sesshomaru toss it here." Koga said Sesshomaru tossed Koga the bottle. the girls were stalking him. he looked around Inuyasha was knocked out Rin was in Sesshomaru's way so his only choice was Miroku so he tossed. Miroku caught it.

"Feh Miroku do not I shall repeat do not give it to the girls." Inuyasha said as he got up.

"Miroku come on I promise there will be a reward if you give me the drink." Rin said as she towards him slowly.

"Don't do it she's married remember." Koga said.

"She never said the reward was her it could be me for all you know." Sango said as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Damn it guys please forgive me." Miroku said as he handed Rin the drink. Rin got the drink and ran into the bedroom and shut the door only to be scared to death by Sesshomaru who was leaning on the wall by the door. Sesshomaru took the drink from Rin easily and drank half then gave her the rest.

"Wait where did Sesshomaru go?" Ayame asked after she asked everyone looked around.

"Oh he went into the bedroom." Miroku said as he got up after getting punched by Inuyasha and Koga.

"But Rin just ran in there and shut the door." Kagome said after she spoke Miroku was at the door.

"I think someones at the door." Rin said as Sesshomaru was kissing her neck. Then they heard a thump, Sango yelling pervert, and Inuyasha Laughing.

"We've landed in Hawaii." Tachibana said Sesshomaru and Rin walked out of the room and sat on a couch.

"Miroku had his ear up against the door and told Sango after you two were done it be there turn." Koga said with a chuckle.

"Wait where are we going to stay?" Rin asked.

"In the house we have here." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh." Rin said.

"Tachibana after me and Rin get off fly Inuyasha and his friends back to the house." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Feh if you us back I'll tell your mother where you are." Inuyasha said as the plain landed.

"Tachibana just take the plain back." Sesshomaru said plainly.

* * *

Another chapter done and finished but I think it's a little short. The next chapter will be coming soon who thinks I should end the story soon like in about four more chapters next chapter will have a preview of my next story let me know what you think.


	20. Hawaii

_**9/1/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 19:**

The eight teens walked into the house. Rin went straight to the porch and took a deep breath and put a huge grin on her face Kagome walked beside her. They stood there quietly for a while until Kagome broke it.

"Its so pretty out here isn't?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Yeah it is." Rin answered.

"Did I tell you Inuyasha asked me to go to prom." Kagome said as she looked out at the water.

"Its about time." Rin said.

"Wait what do you mean there's only three room!" Sango asked.

"Feh what I just said." Inuyasha said.

"Then how are the rooms going to go?" Rin asked.

"I'll be getting my own room." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Well that won't be fair why don't you and Rin share a room then us girls get a room and the guys get a different room." Ayame suggested.

"I disagree with that I do not want to share a room with men." Miroku said strictly.

"You six figure it out on your own. Rin sleep where you want." Sesshomaru said before he left.

"Feh that damn prick he just decides to have a room on his own." Inuyasha said more to himself then anyone else.

"Well not really Inuyasha he did say Rin could sleep where she wanted to." Kagome commented.

"Feh how do you know he doesn't mean anywhere except in the room he's staying?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because he clearly wouldn't mind letting his wife sleep with him." Ayame said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait where is Rin?" Sango asked.

"Probably went to Sesshy's room." Koga said with a shrug.

Rin walked into Sesshomaru's room after she shut the door she got pinned against it by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then started kissing Rins neck which caused her to moan out in pleasure and her hands held onto his shoulders. Sesshomaru stopped kissing her neck and began kissing her lips, a moment after he began kissing her he bit her bottom lip which in turn caused her to moan Sesshomaru then slid his tongue into her mouth as his hand went down her body.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and took Rin's shirt off and then his own after both shirts were off they began kissing again. Sesshomaru began to undo Rin's bra and threw it to the side then he broke the kiss once more and began to suck her nipple which made Rin moan as she tossed her head back. Sesshomaru then began kissing her once more while he undid Rin's pants and pulled them off with her underwear. Rin moved her hands down Sesshomaru's chest until they got to his pants which she undid.

They were now at the bed with Sesshomaru pushing himself into Rin slowly. After he was in he began to thrust slowly into but then he started to go faster into her which made her moaned as her nails dug into his shoulder. He began to go faster and with one more pump they both hit their climate. A few moments later they heard a knock on the door which Sesshomaru told Rin to ignore they just laid there for about ten minutes and the person at the did not leave Sesshomaru got up and put his boxers on and opened the door.

"Hey we wanted to know if you wanted to join us for dinner?" Miroku asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Koga come here!" Sesshomaru said as he glared at Miroku.

"Whats up?" Koga asked with the others right behind him

"How long has he been out of site?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Since like about a three minutes after Rin disappeared." Koga answered inside the room Rin's face went pale.

"Feh are you going to come for dinner?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"We'll take that as a yes. So go tell Rin to get dressed and we'll head out." Miroku said after he said this Sango punched Miroku in the face because she figured out why he had been missing.

"Damn hentai listening in as they were having sex you damn sicko." Sango said as she stormed off.

"Feh that's disgusting Miroku." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru walked back in the room.

"Rin get dresses." Sesshomaru said as he put his pants back on.

"Hai." Rin replied and got dressed.

They were at the table waiting for their food to arrive. Inuyasha and Koga were fighting again over the fact that Inuyasha says Koga kicked him and Koga said he didn't do anything except sit down and this fight was getting on his nerves.

"Both of you shut the hell up." Rin said both shut their mouths and ate their food. After awhile Naraku walked over to the table of eight who had no idea he was there.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Naraku said with a smirk.

"Naraku what the hell are you doing here?" Ayame asked.

"I came down here for vacation." Naraku said as he looked at Rin and Sesshomaru. "Oh look we have a married couple."

"Feh Naraku would you go away." Inuyasha said.

"Of course not. Do you know your mother is looking for you Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked.

"How would you know this?" Rin asked knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't.

"Oh my Father called and said she was so pissed he couldn't get laid." Naraku said easily.

"We didn't need to know this." Kagome said with a scowl on her face.

"You know Inuyasha its to bad you Kikyo broke up." Naraku said with an evil grin on his face.

"Feh shut the hell up you creep." Inuyasha said as he glared at the man.

"Naraku I think it's best if you left now." Rin said.

"Aw you know Rin you could divorce Sesshomaru and come be with me instead I'm sure he doesn't know how to make a women happy." Naraku said.

"I'm fine with the way it is now." Rin said with a fake smile.

"Well when you decide to take me up on my offer you know where to find me." Naraku said as he walked away as soon as he was out of hearing range Rin's smile dropped.

"Fucking creeps me the hell out." Rin said with a frown. "I'm not hungrey anymore."

"Yeah same here." Kagome said as she pushed her food away from her.

"Feh lets just go back to the house." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"For once I agree with you." Koga said.

"Wait Sesshomaru do you think he'll tell your mom?" Rin asked.

"More likely." Sesshomaru said as all of them left after paying for their dinner.

"So we have to leave already. We've only been here less then day." Rin said with a frown.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Damn it why can't they just leave us alone." Rin said as she frowned.

"My Mother won't do that because it would me to her anyway that my Father was right." Sesshomaru said he stopped because Rin did the others already went ahead.

"Why did your mother let you come here if she was just going to make you go back?" Rin asked.

"She let me come because my Father told her that she was just afraid that he'd do better job at taking care of me then she could." Sesshomaru said.

"In your opinion who do you think won?" Rin asked.

"My Father." Sesshomaru answered simply.

* * *

__

COME AGAIN

Rin having trouble's with ex-boyfriend Naraku is getting harassed in front of her old friend Sesshomaru's house when both Naraku and Rin get surprised when a tall silver haired golden eyed man walks out to defend Rin.

What do you think? I might start it before I finish this or after it depends how I feel. What did you think of this chapter?


	21. To Italy

_**9/12/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

**CHAPTER 20:**

The girls were in the front room watching Boys Over Flowers. Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku were playing poker while Sesshomaru was in his room by himself. The girls finished watching episode 2 when they decided to go to sleep. So they all got up and began to stretch.

"Hey who do you think Jan Di should be with in the end? I think she should go with Ji Hoo." Kagome commented.

"I think she should be with Jun Pyo. I mean I like Ji Hoo and he's hot but I prefer he to be with Jun Pyo." Rin said with a shrug.

"I agree with Rin." Sango said.

"Rin you only want her to end up with Jun Puo because he's reminds you of Sesshomaru." Kagome whined.

"He does not Jun Pyo talks more and you can tell how he's feeling. Sesshomaru's not that open." Rin said in protest but after she spoke she added under her breath. "Most of the time."

"Well I disagree with all of you I think she should be with Woo Bin." Ayame said with a smile the rest looked at her.

"Why the hell do you want her with Woo Bin for?" Kagome asked.

"Well come on They would make a cute couple." Ayame replied.

"Your insane. Who do you think is the hottest?" Kagome asked them all.

"I say their all hot." Rin said.

"I agree on that one." Kagome said.

"Same here." Sango said.

"I think Koga's the hottest." Ayame said with a smile.

"Aya, we meant in the show." Rin said.

"I knew that though their all hot I still think Koga's still the hottest." Ayame said.

"Aya I think your obsessed with him." Sango said as the guys walked in.

"Feh what the hell are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha asked as the girls walked through the kitchen laughing.

"A Korean drama called Boys Over Flowers." Ayame replied.

"Feh why the hell are you watching a Korean drama for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because we want to." Rin said as she walked past to go to Sesshomaru's room.

It was the next day and everyone was by the jet saying goodbye. The plan was for Rin and Sesshomaru to go to Italy while the others stay in Hawaii until Inukimi gets there thinking that Sesshomaru was there only to find out he wasn't.

"I wish we could know where your going." Ayame whined.

"Me too but Sesshomaru said if we told you his mom would find a way to get you to tell her." Rin said as she gave them all a hug and fallowed Sesshomaru into the jet. It was a half an hour into the flight and Rin was bored. "Sesshomaru I'm bored."

"We're almost there." Sesshomaru replied simply.

"But that doesn't help I'm still bored." Rin said as leaned on him.

"Then go to sleep." Sesshomaru said as he read the book he was reading.

"I'm not tired." Rin responded.

"Then read a book." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't want to." Rin replied.

"Then stop whining." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey Sesshomaru I've got a question." Rin stated.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded.

"Has anyone called you a nerd?" Rin asked with a smile.

"No one has been stupid enough to." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh well I guess I'm stupid because you are a nerd." Rin said as she ran towards to bedroom but before she got there Sesshomaru caught her.

"You are very stupid for two reasons." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh what are these reasons?" Rin asked as he pulled her closer and leaned over till his lips were inches away.

"You called me a nerd and you thought you could out run me." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear which caused her to shiver. he then began to kiss her neck.

_You gotta do it right  
Don't mess with people's minds  
Creepin' around tonight  
Leave it alone_

"Sesshomaru I should get my cellphone." Rin said against Sesshomaru's mouth.

"Let it ring." Sesshomaru responded as he moved from her lips to her neck again.

Spank that shit  
Spank that shit  
Spank that shit  
Spank that shit

Sesshomaru now had Rin on the couch. His hand was holding her hips as the phone began to ring again so he climbed off of her and she got up and pick her phone up as he sat on the couch pissed at the person calling. Rin hung the phone up and walked over to Sesshomaru and sat on his lap.

"Sorry about that." Rin said with a smile.

"What the hell kind of ringtone is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I like it. Its my ringtone for Ayame." Rin said.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Cause its one of the songs from one our favorite bands. I had all three pick one of their songs for their ringtone." Rin answered with a smile.

"What band is this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Varsity Fanclub." Rin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why did Ayame pick that song?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She found it funny. Oh my is the all mighty Fluffy Pants taking interest in others around him?" Rin asked with fake surprise face.

"No I was wondering why the hell anyone would pick that for their ringtone." Sesshomaru said as he glared at the girl on top of him. "I've told you not to call me that shorty."

"I'll stop calling you that when you open up to people." Rin said with an evil smile.

"You know as well as I do that I will never do that." Sesshomaru said as Rin climbed off of him.

"Whatever you say Fluffy Pants." Rin said.

"What did I just say Shorty." Sesshomaru said.

"Like I said as soon as you open up." Rin said with a smile.

"That is something that will never happen." Sesshomaru responded.

"We'll see about that." Rin said as she went to the bathroom and shut the door. Sesshomaru laid down on the couch and shut his eyes when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello." Sesshomaru answered.

"_Sesshomaru lets get straight to the point alright?_" Inukimi asked.

"Hn" Sesshomaru replied.

"_You might as well tell me where your going because no matter what I'll find you._" Inukimi said in pissed off tone.

"I can promise you that there won't be any divorce any time soon." Sesshomaru said simply.

"_Oh can you really keep that promise?_" Inukimi asked.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied before hanging up.

* * *

I know you all hate me for taking so long to update but I got into this Korean drama called Boys Over Flowers/Boys Before Flowers (Which I have the girls talking about). It's a really good show though subbed I didn't want to ruin what happens in the show for those who wants to go and take a look at it they have a Japanese and Taiwanese version of it also though I prefer the Korean version. I hope you guys check the show out they also have it in anime in english dub.

P.S I do not own the group Varsity Fanclub or the show Boys Over Flowers/Boys Before Flowers or it's characters and thank you to those who don't hate me because I took so long to update. ; )


	22. Sorry

_**9/20/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I've had family problems then my Internet went out and now I'm having a writers block on what I should have happen next. If you have any idea let me know and as soon as I get rid of this writers block I will write another chapter and I hope its soon because I don't like leaving a story hanging like this and to add to all this I have school work to handle also so I hope you guys can forgive me for not updating soon.

Yours Truly,

Ann Marie Diamond Aka AMD


	23. Troubled News

_**9/20/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

Its been a month since Sesshomaru and Rin went to Italy. The two if them where sitting in their front room of the hotel they were staying at for the time being when Rin suddenly felt sick to her stomach so she ran into the bathroom which she stayed in for about an hour before she came back out.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Rin.

"No I just feel sick to my stomach." Rin answered as she sat down only to get back up and to the bathroom this with Sesshomaru behind her.

"Did you eat something you shouldn't have?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No because if I did you'd be in the same position as I am." Rin said before she puked her insides out into the toilet.

maybe this is love  
i feel it in your touch  
i just can't get enough  
of you baby wait a minute  
i'm saying maybe this is love

"Sesshomaru could you please get me my cell please?" Rin asked as she sat with her back against the bath tube. A few minutes later Sesshomaru came with her phone and handed it to her. "Whats up Kagome?"

"_Just calling and checking up on you._" Kagome said with a smile in her voice.

"I'm fine except I'm throwing up like there's no tomorrow." Rin answered.

"_Did you eat something bad?_" Kagome asked.

"No or else Sesshomaru would be the same." Rin answered.

"_Rin honey this is Izayoi._" She said.

"Hi Izayoi." Rin said.

"_I want to ask you a couple of questions okay?_" Izayoi asked.

"Thats fine." Rin said as she shut her eyes.

"_Have you had your period?_" Izayoi asked.

"No I haven't." Rin answered with a confused tone.

"_Do you have to use the bathroom more then usual?_" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah." Rin replied.

"_Have you started to hate your favorite food?_" Izayoi asked.

"Okay Izayoi how do you know about this stuff?" Rin asked.

"_Rin go to the store and get a pregnancy test. I think you maybe pregnant_." Izayoi said simply.

Rin was now sitting in the bathroom waiting for the results while Sesshomaru went out to bring home something to eat for dinner. A minute later Rin picked the test up only to find out that it was postive then she heard the door shut.

"Sesshomaru can you come here for a minute?" Rin asked.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked in.

"Sesshomaru I think I'm pregnant." Rin said as she looked at him.

"Why do you believe that?" Sesshomaru asked since she was hiding the test behind her back. Took the test from behind her and showed him.

"Izayoi said that I should check and it came out positive." Rin said a bit unsure.

"We'll go to the hospital to find out for sure." Sesshomaru said simply.

"When?" Rin asked.

"Tomorrow." Sesshomaru replied.

"What are we going to do about your mother?" Rin asked as she asked their was a knock on the door. Rin walked to the door and opened the door to see a familiar face.

"Rin."

* * *

I know this chapter is the shortest ever but I wanted to give you guys something but I promise (Thanks to the readers who seem to all want Rin to end up pregnant) that it will get good soon. Who do you think is at the door I feel evil for stopping there. Reason for the chapter being so short is because I had to hurryy and write it because I got in trouble and got grounded for a week. The reason I got this much because my parents went out for a bit. Thanks again for the ideas.


	24. Short

_**9/20/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

Rin answered the door only to find Kagura with a devious smile on her lips. A few moments past and Rin turned around to run into the bathroom to throw up Sesshomaru just sat on the couch ignoring Kagura.

"Sorry about that it seems like seeing your face made me sick to my stomach." Rin said as she came back from the bathroom.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to invite me in?" Kagura asked while she tapped her foot.

"Well first I'd like to know how the hell did you know where we were?" Rin asked.

"I don't think you need to know that." Kagura responded.

"Answer my question." Rin said as leaned on the door.

"No." Kagura replied.

"Well it seems to be your stalking Sesshomaru." Rin said.

"Rin just shut the door and rest." Sesshomaru said as he went through the tv channels.

"Fine good bye stalker." Rin said before she shut the door in Kagura's face. "Sesshomaru I want to go back home."

"We'll go back soon. What the hell are you crying for?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because what happens if the baby turns out to be cold like you or worse becomes like Inuyasha?" Rin asked crying her eyes out.

"I highly doubt that the baby will be anything like Inuyasha and I'm not cold." Sesshomaru said but Rin started to cry harder.

"Yes you are you never tell me you love me." Rin said before she ran into the bedroom.

* * *

I know this chapter is really short but alot a things came up see first I got in trouble because of someone at my school plus school work and then we had to move so it took about two weeks to get the Internet back but then my sister got me in trouble so I got grounded again so sorry this is so short if you guys have any ideas of what should happen next let me know.


	25. I

_**9/30/10 TROUBLED PAIR ANN DIAMOND**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY :**_

Rin and Sesshomaru were back at the Tatsuma house. The only problem with this situation was the fact she decided to lock herself into the bathroom while Sesshomaru sat outside the door trying to get her out.

"Rin get out of the bathroom." Sesshomaru said as he stood face to face with the door.

"No. Not until you tell me you love me." Rin yelled which caused Inuyasha who was walking by crack up.

"Shut up and I already told you no." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"You hear that baby daddy doesn't love us." Rin cried as she rubbed her stomach.

"Your friends are in the living room." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Ice Prince just say we all know it already." Inuyasha said as he continued to laugh.

"Dog boys got a point." Koga said as he smack Inuyasha upside the head.

"Says the stupid wolf." Inuyasha retorted. Inutaisho walked over to see what was going on.

"Whats going?" He asked as he stood by Sesshomaru.

"Fluffy pants won't tell me he loves me so I can come out!" Rin whined.

"You can come out whenever you choose to but you refuse to unless I say those words." Sesshomaru said.

"Rin sweety, Sesshomaru's always been one to act his feeling not speak them." Izayoi said as she came to help.

"That's not true. He always has that damn emotionless mask on." Rin cried.

"Rin if you don't open this damn door I'm going to break it down." Sesshomaru said as he lost his patience.

"You can't if you do that you will hurt me and the baby!" Rin said.

"Damn it just open the door." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No you act like it's a big deal." Rin said as she coughed.

"Rin come on maybe he wants to say it in a more romantic way." Kagome said knowing that it was a lie but she wanted to see the friend she hasn't seen for what it seemed forever.

"No he has to say it in front of everyone like I did." Rin said.

"Your doing this on purpose to get even aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No I want to know your feelings." Rin said.

"You should already know or are you that stupid?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What the hell are you talking about and I'm not stupid." Rin said.

"Why the hell do you think I've put up with your ass?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because you were useing me duh." Rin said.

"Use common sense shorty." Sesshomaru said.

"I am Mr. Stick-up-my-ass." Rin spat back.

"Clearly not." Sesshomaru said.

"You now what Fluff butt." Rin said as she opened the door and threw a brush at him before she shut the door again.

"Damn it Rin. You know what fine stay in there." Sesshomaru said as he walked away. Rin then leaned on the door and began to cry to herself.

"Should we do something?" Sango asked.

"No lets go out I'm sure the two of them will work it out on their own." Izayoi said as everyone left to go out. Two hours later Sesshomaru went over to the door.

"Rin?" He said.

"Go away." Rin said.

"Rin just come out." Sesshomaru said with a soft voice.

"No I don't want to." She said as she held back a sob.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said as he sighed." I love you."

"Really?" Rin asked as she stood up straight.

"Yeah so will you open the door?" Sesshomaru replied. After a few seconds later Rin opened the bathroom door to reveal everyone was in the bathroom.

"So you finally said you ass." Inuyasha said as he laughed as everyone got out of the bathroom.

"Rin you are lucky your having a baby or else I would kill you." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It wasn't my idea it was Koga's." Rin said as she pointed to him.

"Nice Rin rat me out." Koga said as he began to run away from a pissed Sesshomaru. Rin only laughed at the seen.

* * *

Hey my lovely readers it been a while hasn't it? Sorry it took so long school was crazy and I hope I still have readers. Well back on topic I'm sorry it's so short but at least he says I love you right? I won't upload my next story until I finish writing the whole thing so I won't make you wait to long. Well R&R please and thank you :D


	26. Shopping

_**3/13/11 Trouble Pair Ann Diamond**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha (The girls dragged him so he could hold the bags), Sango, and Ayame were all at the mall shopping though Rin really didn't want to because of the since she was in the fourth month of pregnancy and so she thought that might get her out of it but Kagome said 'Even if your prego you still need exercise." Rin tried getting Sesshomaru's help but he was still pissed about the I love you thing so he wouldn't help her.

"Can we go now I think I've got enough clothes." Rin said.

"Come on Rin have some fun shopping helps problems." Ayame said with a huge smile.

"No it doesn't and I don't have a problem other then my so called friends are dragging me around the mall to go shopping when I'm prego." Rin said as she glared at the red head.

"Rin just cause your prego doesn't mean you can be lazy." Sango said as she stood by Rin.

"Yeah that just means you have to exercise even more." Inuyasha said after he said it Rin burst into tears which caused Inuyasha to freak out cause he had no idea why she was crying again. Earlier in the trip Inuyasha asked why Rin would stay married to a cold basterd like Sesshomaru and she began to cry saying Inuyasha was being mean.

"Inuyasha what did you do?" Kagome asked as she comforted the mother to be.

"H-h-h-h-he c-c-c-c-c-c-called m-m-m-me f-f-f-f-fat." Rin said as she kept crying.

"No I didn't I just said now that your having a baby you need more exercise." Inuyasha said as he sweat dropped.

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Rin cried loudly which got them looks from other people shopping.

"Inuyasha say sorry." Ayame said as she crossed her arms.

"What, why I didn't say anything wrong!" Inuyasha said angrily. Which only caused Rin to cry more and louder if it was even posible.

"Do you think we should call Sesshomaru?" Sango asked as she looked at the future mom who didn't seem like she would stop crying.

"No!" Inuyasha said knowing if they did that and Sesshomaru finding out Inuyasha was to blame that he wouldn't even think about beating the crap out of him. "Look I'm sorry just please stop crying. You can get a ice cream float on me OK?"

"Alright!" Rin said as the tears stopped completely and were replaced with a giant smile on her face. Which caused Inuyasha to sweat drop and made him decide against having children so he didn't have to go through this.

"Lets go then." Ayame said as they headed to the food court.

Two hours they finally came back to find Sesshomaruon the coach reading a book wearing glasses. Rin walked over to him and sat down next to him since she had no bags to take care of because as Kagome said 'You shouldn't carry anything since you are prego." For once Rin was happy about Kagome using all these sayings.

"How was shopping?" Sesshomaru asked plainly. Though it still bugged Rin that her hubby was so emotionless but there was nothing she could do about it for now at least.

"No fun except for the fact Yasha bout me a ice cream float." Rin said with a smile.

"Yasha?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at his wife.

"I decided to call him that." Rin said still with a smile.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked as he put his book away.

"No reason. Don't tell me your getting jealous Sesshy?" Rin asked with a giggle.

"I'm not jealous of idiotic nicknames." Sesshomaru said as he looked away from Rin.

"Well if nicknames are so idiotic then why do you use them?" Rin asked.

"I don't" Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Yes you do. You call me Shorty and that counts even if it's an insult." Rin said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever you say." He said as he got up.

"Fluffy butt where are you going?" Rin asked as she looked at her husband.

"To the kitchen." He answered simply as he began to walk away.

"Are you still mad about the bathroom thing?" Rin asked as tears began to form.

"No I'm just going to get something to eat." Sesshomaru said as he walks away. About ten minutes later Sesshomaru walks into the living room to find Rin laying down on the coach sleeping. Which he rolled his eyes and grabbed a blanket to cover her.

"Sesshomaru is everything alright son?" Inutaisho said as he was walking past to get to the door.

"Yeah it's fine she just fell asleep on the coach." Sesshomaru said as he sat down above her head.

"I hate to bring bad news but you know Inu Kimi isn't going to leave you two in peace?" Inutaisho asked.

"Hn I know." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his sleeping wife.

"You know Sesshomaru I think you've grown since you moved here." Inutaisho said before he left leaving his son confused at his Father's words.

* * *

Heyhey everyone I know I finally updated and before you go on and say my chapters are getting shorter and I know that but these are just to take time up before I begin with the next major problems in this story soooo wait a little longer and find out what trouble lies in the future for this pair and sorry if Rin has gone OOC from the start of this story but come on she's prego and her husband won't let his feelings out I know it would bug me. But let me know what you think so far and let me know if you still want me to work on my next story.


	27. Good Day and Bad Day

_**3/16/11 Trouble Pair Ann Diamond**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

It was the next day and Rin was in the kitchen brooming when Inuyasha thought it would be funny to sneak up on the Mother to be only to get smacked in the head by the broom. Which caused him to look up and glare at her which she responded with a smile.

"What the hell Rin?" Inuyasha shouted as rubbed his head.

"It's your fault you shouldn't sneak up on me." Rin said with a shrug as she looked at the clock it was 1:00 in the afternoon yet she hasn't seen Sesshomaru at all today. "Yasha have you seen Fluffy butt?"

"No and I'm glad." Inuyasha said as he looked at her.

"Oh well." Rin said as she began to brooming once again until she reached Inuyasha's feet. "Move."

"Why should I?" Inuyasha said as he glared at her.

"Move or else you will be a bloody mess when Kagome comes." Rin said as she glared back at him.

"You don't scare me." Inuyasha said with a smirk but it was smacked off when Rin once again hit him with the broom with a smirk of her own.

"Now get out or I will hit you..." Rin said before the phone rang which she answered. "Hello?"

_"Rin at six get dressed in something that doesn't look like Pajamas and meet me at the mall." _Sesshomaru said.

"Why?" Rin asked as Inuyasha left the room.

"You will see." Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever, where have you been?" Rin asked.

"Koga decided to drag me out of the house to hang out." Sesshomaru said as there was a muffled voice.

"Oh why so early?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Alright I'll let you go." Rin said as she hung up. A few minutes later Kagome walked into the kitchen with a smile. "Hey Kagome."

"Hey." Kagome said as she sat on the counter as Rin broomed.

"So whats up?" Rin asked as she finished up brooming.

"Nothing just wanted to come and see if you want to hang out today?" Kagome asked.

"I'd love to but Icy Fluff wants me to meet him at the mall." Rin said as she began to walk upstairs with Kagome behind her.

"Is he taking you out on a date?" Kagome asked as Rin began looking for something to wear but could only find dresses.

"Ok first damn it why'd you guys get dresses only?" Rin asked as she picked one that was alright though she still doesn't like it. "Second we're talking about Ice Cube here."

"Seems like your back to the normal Rin." Kagome said as she smiled.

"Whatever." Rin said.

"Well lets hang out until you have to come and get ready for your hubby." Kagome said.

It was now 5:40 pm and Rin was in the mall. She knew she was early but she wanted to look around before Sesshomaru dragged her to only god knows where. She then saw Kagura walking towards her which she so didn't want to deal with.

"Oh look if it isn't the mother to be." Kagura said with a smug voice.

"Leave me alone Kagu-ho." Rin said as she tried to walk away only to be blocked.

"I wanted to talk to you for a bit." Kagura said.

"Well I'm in no mood to talk to you." Rin said.

"Too bad because you have no other option other then to listen." Kagura said.

"Look I don't have time to listen to whatever bull crap you need to say." Rin said.

"Look here you may think you won since your with Sesshomaru but it isn't over yet." Kagura said as she glared at the girl.

"Whatever." Rin said as she went to walk away.

"Your not going anywhere." Kagura said as she grabbed Rin's arm.

"Get your hands off of me Kagu-ho." Rin said.

"No." Kagura answered simply.

"I would suggest you do as my wife says." Sesshomaru said coldly as he came over.

"Sesshomaru I advise you to just forget this no good filth." Kagura said as she looked at the silver haired man. "Besides I'm a much better choice."

"Do not make me repeat myself." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Fine but remember what I said Rin." Kagura said as she walked away then Rin began to cry.

"Sesshy you saved me." Rin said as she hugged the man.

"Let's go Rin I made reservations for croissant de lune." Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away.

"But isn't that one of the most expensive restaurant's in town?" Rin asked as she walked beside him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered simply.

"So why are we going there." Rin asked as she looked at her husband. "Wait is this a date?"

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru's answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rin said with a smile as she grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "Thank you."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he looked ahead of himself though others would think he was being cold but Rin believes it was because he was embarrassed. The two got to the restaurant and was shown to their seats and were currently waiting for their dinner.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked using his real name. He looked at her to confirm he was listening. "Have you thought of any name's for the baby?"

"Yes but we'll talk about that when we get home." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you regret actually getting married to me?" Rin asked bluntly which shocked Sesshomaru though he didn't show it.

"Rin if I regreted getting married to you we wouldn't be having a child together." Sesshomaru said simply as he looked at his wife. "If I did you would be aware of it."

"Oh." Rin said as she finished off her dinner.

"Rin do you doubt our marriage?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No it's just you never tell me how you feel." Rin said as she looked at her lap. Sesshomaru walked over to her and grabbed her chin then planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You should know by now Rin that I'd prefer to keep my emotions till we are in private." Sesshomaru said as he went back to his seat and sat down.

"Oh right." Rin said as she looked up at her husband. It was about an half hour later and the two were now in their room Rin was sitting on the bed beside her husband. "So what name's were you thinking about?"

"If it is a girl I was thinking Maki and for a boy I was thinking Raito." Sesshomaru said as Rin yawned.

"I like it so if it's a girl Maki and a boy Raito." Rin said with a sleepy smile.

"Yes now sleep." Sesshomaru said.

"Aww but I'm having such good day." Rin whined.

"Sleep or else you don't love me." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay but first tell me you love me." Rin said as she looked at him.

"I love you Rin." Sesshomaru said as he tucked her in. "Now sleep."

It was the next day Rin woke up alone since Sesshomaru went to work. She decided to take a walk around the park to think about everything that has happened since Sesshomaru started school it was weird to think she use to be so bored all the time and now there was never a dull moment. Rin was so busy in her she didn't notice someone following her since she left her house.

"It's been so long since then." Rin said to herself as she rubbed her own belly. "Just about six more months then we'll see what you look like."

Rin was now sitting down on a bench when somebody put their hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Rin was just about to struggle when a thought went through her mind saying if she struggles it might in danger the baby so she sat there waiting anxiously.

"If you don't want to lose that baby in your belly I advise you to follow me without a fight." The voice said. Rin tried to think if she knew the voice but she came to blank because as of now the only thought in her head was her wishing she wouldn't have miscarriage. "Now stand up and walk to the black car at the corner there."

Rin did as she was told with silent tears running down her face. She knew yesterday went too well because she believed whenever there is a good day a bad one will follow and true enough today was a bad day.

* * *

Hola's my lovely readers I know this isn't that much longer then my other chapters but I tried. I'm also sorry if you felt Sesshomaru was OOC but it's hard to keep him so cold towards the person having his child and sorry for bad grammar and spelling. This chapter would've been up earlier but my laptop was unplugged and the whole chapter was lost and I got mad and screamed at to shut up :/ and this wasn't as well as the first version but there's nothing I can do about it. Let me know what you think about this chapter. :)


	28. Fucked Up Troubled Day

_**3/16/11 Trouble Pair Ann Diamond**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

**_Hola Reader's I know my first time writing a A/N in the start but I'm here to warn you Sesshy uses major F Bombs here (Which he isn't happy about) thats all enjoy the story._**

Sesshomaru walked into the house and headed towards the front room where he expected to find his wife but she wasn't there so he walked up to their room where he found a note on the dresser addressed to him on thee hand writing he knew to well.

_Ice Box,_

_If you come home before I'm_

_back i went to the park._

_Love you,_

_Mother-To-Be_

_Rin _

It was about two hour's later when Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the front door to find Sesshomaru sitting on the chair in the front room with a glare planted on his face. Inuyasha wanted to ignore it and just go to his room but Kagome wanted to know what happened.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" Kagome asked softly.

"Nothing that is any business to you." Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"Damn Fluffy she was just asking." Inuyasha said. "By the way where's your wife?"

"She went to take a walk." Sesshomaru said coldly without looking at the two.

"But we've been at the park all day and we haven't seen her." Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru who at the moment looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Then where would she be?" Inuyasha said not caring his brother looked like he was about to kill.

"Girl make yourself useful and call those that you call friends to see if they've heard from her." Sesshomaru said with what Kagome thought was a snarl but she dismissed and walked out of the room to call her friends.

"What the hell Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his older brother.

"What." Sesshomaru said with a snarl.

"If your not careful..." Inuyasha said before the older brother cut him off.

"I don't give a fuck if they find out about us." Sesshomaru said as he gave Inuyasha a glare that normally dropped a person but it didn't bother Inuyasha.

"Well Dad will care." Inuyasha shot back but not even a second later after his words came out was Inuyasha pinned to the wall.

"I don't give a fuck cares and I don't give a fuck who finds out about us." Sesshomaru growled out with his eye bright red.

"What about Rin hmm I mean you haven't told her what we are have you?" Inuyasha said as he kept pressing his brothers buttons but this time he was thrown across the room and out of the window. Which caused Kagome to run into the which was now empty because Inuyasha was in the lawn and Sesshomaru left.

* * *

Rin opened her eye's to wake up in a room she has never seen before. It took a moment for what happen to come to her mind and when it did she began to freak out about her health and for the babies health as she was doing this someone entered the room.

"Your baby will be fine girl." It was a female voice that she wasn't familier with.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Rin asked as she glared at the figure.

"Look one I'm Yura. Two I'm not doing anything I'm just being paid to watch over you for the time being." She said.

"Then who is doing this." Rin said as she tried to move her arm's only to figure out she was chained to a wall.

"I can't tell you that here drink this, it has everything to keep the baby healthy." Yura said as she handed Rin the cup. Rin drank it without question only to gag a bit after she finished it there was no doubt on how nasty the drink was, in her opinion it was like rotten eggs blended in with raw meet and something that should only be in the toilet. "This is all you'll get everyday three time's a day."

Yura walked out the same way she walked in. Rin stared into space as tears began to fall it was ironic that she was getting kidnapped as soon as everything was about to slow down once again and it sucked for so many reason's

* * *

Everyone was in the Tatsuma's living room including a pissed off Inuyasha and a murderous Sesshomaru. The tension in the room was so thick it wasn't in the least funny and if anyone did Sesshomaru would make sure the person doesn't see the light of day again.

"Sesshomaru when was the last time you saw Rin?" Inutaisho asked.

"When I left for work." Sesshomaru answered plainly.

"Alright and how do you know she went to the park?" Inutaisho asked.

"She left a note." Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"How long ago was it that you first read the note?" Inutaisho asked.

"Six hour's ago." Sesshomaru said coldly and as Inutaisho opened his mouth once again Sesshomaru spoke first. "If your going to ask another pointless fucking question then save it."

"It's apparent that she was taken but we can't go to the cops..." Inutaisho said only to get cut off once again.

"I do not care if the cops get involved or not but either way we are not going to wait any longer to search." Sesshomaru said in a deathly cold voice before he walked out of the room and out of the house.

"Alright like he said since she is already four months pregnant we need to begin this search. Whoever is not willing to lose time and sleep looking for Rin take my advise and just withdraw because as you can see Sesshomaru will not take you slacking off in finding his ma..wife." Inutaisho said fixing his words at the end.

"Inutaisho everyone in this room cares for Rin deeply so there's no need to worry." Miroku spoke up.

"I know you all care but I'm also saying if your not going to be able to handle Sesshomaru being harsh and murderous towards everyone you should leave because it will only get worse as time goes by with Rin missing." Inutaisho said plainly.

"We're all in." Ayame said without any doubt.

* * *

Sesshomaru was currently holding Kagura by the throat. Kagura was scared out of her mind, all she knew was that she was walking from the mall home and as she turned she was pulled into an ally and now here she was being held by the throat by Sesshomaru.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked with a growl.

"I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-don't k-k-k-know." Kagura stuttered as she answered.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he dropped her to the floor and walked away to hunt down his next pray but his phone rang. "What."

_"Sesshomaru get home NOW!"_ Inutaisho said coldly knowing what his eldest son was doing at the moment.

"I refuse." Sesshomaru said coldly.

_"Sesshomaru Tatsuma if you don't get your ass home I will hunt you down and drag you here myself."_ Inutaisho said with growl.

"Tch fine." Sesshomaru said as he hung his phone up and turned around but it was obviouse to everyone around him that his anger just sky rocketed after his phone call. Sesshomaru walked into the house which was cleared except for Inutaisho, Koga, and Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru I know at the moment your pissed off but you need to think rationally. Rin isn't aware of what we are, so think what's going to happen when she finds out?" Inutaisho said simply.

"Yeah Sessh I mean just last week you kept the fact that you knew where her pencil was from her and she wanted to divorce you so think what will she do when she finds out about all of this?" Koga asked knowing not to cross the line.

* * *

Rin sat there trying to think who could have taken her and with that thought a bunch of names popped up Inukimi, Her own parents, Naraku, Sara, Kagura, Kana, and Kikyo. She knew she was in trouble and sh would have to be super lucky to get out safely with the baby.

"Damn it!" Rin shouted to no one but the thin air.

"Please stop shouting if you behave neither you nor the baby have to get hurt." Yura said as she walked in with a needle in her hand.

"What's that for?" Rin asked in a panic as Yura began to walk towards her with the needle.

* * *

**_HiHi So what do you think about this chapter and yes I know everyone's thinking 'What your only posting every month" That is not the idea I promise this is my first story and it's hard to get the idea's for the next chapter and then you also have my bad luck sooo yeah. Yeah I know your all thinking 'Why the hell are you going to end it when Yura coming to Rin with a needle" My honest answer is that is where my idea's ended but anyway I'm sure you friends with the review button so go ahead and press it to tell me what you think of the chapter._**

**_PS Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistake's in this chapter well adios I want to sleep._**


	29. The Trouble Truth

_**3/16/11 Trouble Pair Ann Diamond**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

Sesshomaru was currently walking in the park when he got to a bench. Which had Rin's scent on it he followed the scent but he lost at the edge of the sidewalk which caused him to growl in frustration. This comfirmed that she was kidnapped and there was no doubt in his mind that his Mom had something to do with it. He got home and dialed Inukimi number.

_"Hello?" _Inukim answered.

"Where the hell is she?" Sesshomaru growled out.

_"What are you talking about?" _Inukimi asked simply.

"You know what I'm talking about." Sesshomaru said as his eyes began to turn red.

_"No I don't."_ Inukimi said.

"Look you damn bitch in heat where is my wife." Sesshomaru said with a loud growl.

_"Watch your mouth when your speaking to me, you ungrateful mutt." _Inukimi spat out.

"Tell me where she is NOW!" Sesshomaru growled. Inutaisho walked in to find his sons hair flying which only met one thing he was about to transform into his true form so to stop that from happening he went over took the phone from Sesshomaru and slapped him upside his head.

"Go sit down." Inutaisho said as he gave his oldest son a stern look.

"Give me the phone back." Sesshomaru growled out.

"No now go or I will have to force you to calm down." Inutaisho said with a serious face. Sesshomaru sat down it didn't calm him down at all.

_"Inutaisho it looks like you can't handle having Sesshomaru. So I'll do you favour and take him off your hands." _Inukimi said simply.

"I have him under control. We all know you have something to do with the fact Rin got kidnapped so you better spill it or I will just let Sesshomaru get it out of you." Inutaisho said.

_"Tsk you both accusing me of doing something I would never even think of doing." _Inukimi said before she hung up.

Rin was watching as Yura walked closer to her with a needle. Rin was scared there was so many things that could be in that needle and it didn't help with the fact she had a fear of needle since she was young. Sara came storming in and snatched the needle out of Yura's hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yura asked glaring at the girl.

"You are not going to get rid of the baby." Sara said as she broke the needle.

"Naraku said he want's the baby out of the way." Yura said simply.

"I don't care. She is going to keep the kid and when she has it I will take it so me a Sesshomaru can raise it." Sara said. Rin was in shock at the moment she couldn't say anything the only thing going through her mind was the fact the baby was about to get killed.

"Tsk Sara thanks to you now Rin knows who's behind her kidnapping." Naraku said as he walked in calmly.

"I don't care. How dare you try and kill the baby." Sara hissed.

"If you give Sesshomaru the baby it will be easier for him to find Rin and I don't want to raise a kid that isn't my flesh and blood." Naraku said as he walked over to Rin. "Rin dear how are you?"

"What do you want with me?" Rin asked.

"Nothing I just want to take you away from that dog." Naraku said as he went to touch her cheek but she moved her face.

"Dog?" Rin said in a unsure voice.

"Hehehe hasn't he told you yet?" Naraku asked looking at the girl.

"Told me what?" Rin asked.

"Tsk he hasn't told his wife about him being a demon." Naraku asked. Rin's eyes went wide, she didn't believe it there was no such things as demons so it was impossible.

"Your lying." Rin said.

"No not in the least. He is a dog demon and heir to The Castle in the sky." Naraku said.

"There's no such thing as demons." Rin said sternly.

"Yes there are, to be honest there's a bunch of demons out there." Naraku said.

"Your lying." Rin repeated.

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Naraku asked.

"..." Rin didn't answer.

"We'll leave you to think. Yura, Sara let go Inukimi wants us." Naraku said as he began to walk out with Sara and Yura behind him. As soon as Rin heard the door close she let her tears fall, she couldn't believe what Naraku said it wasn't possible but it explained alot of things that she found weird Sesshomaru like when Kagura said her nickname for him out loud and he growled.

"Snap out of it Rin." She said as she got back to her senses back.

Sesshomaru was fighting with Inutaisho. Which he was losing in the fight which is something he refuses to admit. In the middle of this Inuyasha walks in to watch since he heard it from outside and thought it would be fun to watch.

"Sesshomaru I told you already you can not go and force the answer out of her." Inutaisho said.

"I will do as I please." Sesshomaru said as he glared at his Father.

"No you want because if you do that how do you know she won't just kill Rin." Inutaisho said as he stood his ground.

"..." Sesshomaru didn't have a comeback for that so he stromed out of the room.

"Man I hate saying this but I miss emotionless Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he shook his head.

"Don't say that. If someone were to kidnap Kagome you would be just as bad, if not worse then this." Inutaisho said as he sat down on the couch.

"Feh I wouldn't be like that." Inuyasha denied.

"So you think." Inutaisho said as Inuyasha began to walk out of the room.

Kagome was out looking everywhere with Sango and Ayame hoping they could find a clue that could lead them to Rin but so far no luck. Ayame's and Kagome's eyes were red from crying while Sango's eyes where the same as always.

"You two stop crying it isn't going to get her back." Sango said as she kept her eyes to looking for the hint.

"I know but what if to the baby?" Kagome asked.

"The baby will be fine and so will Rin. Also if you talk like that around Sesshomaru I'm sure he will get worse then he already is." Sango said.

"How are you so sure?" Kagome asked.

"Think who are we talking about here?" Sango asked.

"Rin." Kagome and Ayama said together.

"Has Rin ever been easy to hurt?" Sango asked.

"No." Ayame said with a sniffle.

"Alright why would she start now. I think she will figure a way out with the baby so stop thinking such bad thoughts." Sango said as she stopped. There was something wrong in the air and she could feel it in the air.

"Hey you two lets head back home." Ayame said quickly. There was a smell in the air and it stunk of graveyard soil which is never good.

"Yeah lets go this place is creeping me out." Kagome said as the three walked away quickly and not looking back. The three got back and Ayame saw Koga so she walked over to him. When she got to him she pulled him into the hallway.

"Whats up?" Koga asked as he looked at the red head.

"You know that one road, Kami drive?" Ayame asked looking at the blue eyed man.

"Yeah what about?" Koga asked.

"Do you know if theres a graveyard near there?" Ayame asked.

"There isn't one on that road, why?" Koga asked.

"Well it reeks of graveyard soil all down that road." Ayame said simply. "I don't think thats normal."

"Your right it isn't normal." Koga said as he began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Ayame asked.

"To let Sessh know." Koga said as he left. It had to be Bonkotsu unless their some other group of people that should be dead but were reseructed in town and his stong nose missed them somehow which was impossible.

* * *

**_Hola how are you all. I know it's been a while since I've updated *Everyone thows rocks* but I finally figured how this whole thing is going to end so hopefully my updates will be faster. I left you all with a cliffy last time I am truly and deeply sorry *Bow* I'm having a bit trouble with what my next story will be I mean it was suppose to be the one I told you about before in one of the other chapters but then I got an idea where Rin won a trip on a boat the the Bahama's (Sorry if thats spelled wrong :P) but gets transported to the past when the ship goes threw the bermuda triangle (Again sorry if thats spelled wrong) Also sorry for any mistakes._**


	30. The Trouble Truth 2

_**3/16/11 Trouble Pair Ann Diamond**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**(8 Months after Rin first disappeared)**_

Kikyo was waiting behind the wall infront of Naraku's house to suprise him with her present that she bought him. They have been together for about year now and she was happy though she has had been bugged by Inuyasha and that because Rin was still no where to be found.

"Sara I need you to check on Rin." Naraku said simply.

_"Alright but where is she. I haven't seen her since like eight months ago when you and Inukimi moved her." _Sara said.

"2080 Kami drive." Naraku said simply.

_"Ok, she still has the baby right?" _Sara asked.

"Yes though I think it would be smater if we got rid of it." Naraku said as he got in his car and began to drive away. Kikyo stood there with wide eye's, the only thing going through her mind was should she tell or should she keep it to herself.

"Why should I help them out it's not like they're friends of mine." Kikyo said as she walked away.

Sesshomaru was pissed because the lead they found 8 months ago didn't lead anywhere. They haven't found any leads to find Rin, Inutaisho decided to have to cops help out but in Sesshomaru's opinion they only got in the way.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Inuyasha asked as he began to doubt she was alive since it's been so long. A few moments went by when Inuyasha got hit upside the head by his Mother. "What the hell was that for?"

"Rin's a strong girl of course she's still alive." Izayoi said simply. "And watch your mouth."

"Feh." Inuyasha said as he walked of the room.

"We have to find her soon though. She'll have the baby in a month." Izayoi said worridly.

"If she's still carrying the kid." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey don't talk like that it's your kid and wife so keep your hope." Kagome said as she glared.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said before he walked out of the room.

"Kagome you have to understand that's the way he grieve's" Inutaisho said sadly. There was a knock on the door, Inutaisho went to the door to find a old man.

"Inutaisho it's been a while." The man said.

"It has Kamina, what has brought you here?" Inutaisho asked.

"Can we speak privately?" Kamina asked as he looked at the people in the room.

"Of course." Inutaisho said.

Rin was laying on a bed in the room she was locked in. Rin's stomach has grown as big as a watermelon which cause this whole kidnapping even worse. She felt like she hasn't seen Sesshomaru for years and it depressed her to think as soon as the baby came out Naraku was going to take her and go somewhere no one could ever find, and Sara was going to take the baby and tell Sesshomaru that she found the baby in the road.

"We'll get out I promise baby and then we can go see Daddy." Rin said as she rubbed her stomach as tears came down her face.

"Don't get your hope's up." Yura said as she came with Rin's daily Vitamins and what she calls the raw was finished so Yura walked away.

"Don't listen to her." Rin said as she began to sob. She missed Sesshomaru and everybody else but there was nothing she can do cause the door only opened from the outside unless you have a key. The door opened.

"So you are still alive and good still very much knocked up." Sara said as she walked in with a smirk.

"What are you doing here stalker." Rin said. The good thing was Sara wanted the baby so she couldn't do anything to Rin though Rin wasn't afraid of Sara.

"Shut it and I'm here because Naraku insisted on me checking up on you." Sara said as she pulled a chair up.

"I don't care." Rin spat.

"Oh like you said you didn't care Sesshomaru's a Dog Demon." Sara said with a smirk.

"Yes I don't care it's not like he'll act any diffrent if he was human." Rin said easily.

"So you won't care that the kid your having will be a half breed and won't be accepted?" Sara asked.

"No I wouldn't." Rin said simply.

"Tsk tsk lying is a sin." Sara said.

"And so is kidnapping." Rin spat. Sara's phone rang so she walked out and into the hallway.

"Hello?" Sara answered.

"Inukimi wants us." Naraku said before hanging up. Sara began to walk out of the house.

Kikyo was out side of Inukimi's house since she fallowed Naraku after their date because he called someone and then left. Sara just walked into the room where Naraku and Inukimi were sitting down simply waiting.

"Whats with the sudden meeting?" Sara asked.

"First Sara I need you to stop following Sesshomaru or he'll catch on." Inukimi said knowing about Sara following Sesshomaru everywhere he went. "And Naraku what is the point of kidnapping Rin with that girlfriend Kikyo?"

"She's nothing but a pawn in all this." Naraku said easily. Kikyo began to walk. Kikyo got to her house and began to cry her eye's out, she gave everything to be with him yet to him she was just a pawn. She got up and walked back out of her house. She was just about to prove to Naraku that he can't just us her like that.

Inutaisho was in his office with Kamina. Which was a very rare occurrence cause Kamina is the head of the Castle in the sky and so you can see why it was rare. Inutaisho excused himself to go get some tea. About 20 minutes later Inutaisho came back in.

"So what is it you need to talk about?" Inutaisho asked.

"I came to talk about my Grandson. I hear he's having problem because of that Daughter of mine." Kamina said.

"Have you heard he married a human girl?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes I have." Kamina said simply.

"Well Sesshomaru believe's that Inukimi is behind the kidnapping of his wife." Inutaisho said.

"It is something she is capable of." Kamina said right before Sesshomaru stormed in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a glare.

"I came to speak about you taking over the thrown." Kamina spoke calmly.

"Well you aware if I take the thrown my human wife and future mate will share it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes and since it was of your pick I'm sure she's more then capable to handle her postion." Kamina said and then added. "We at The Castle in the sky are willing to help you find your wife."

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied simply as he looked at his Grandfather.

"It was good seeing you again Sesshomaru." Kamina said with a small smile. "I hope you can find your wife and future mate"

Inukimi was sitting in her office thinking on how to approach getting Sesshomaru back into her grips. Naraku walked in to find her staring out the window with a glare, he sat in a chair to see how long it would take for her to notice he was there.

"What do you want Naraku?" Inukimi asked.

"Why are you so bent on getting Sesshomaru back under your supervision?" Naraku asked as he looked at the older woman.

"Because he is the Heir of The Castle in the sky and if he's under my supervision there's a chance I can take over the thrown." Inukimi said.

"What will you do if this doesn't work out?" Naraku asked.

"Then you won't have Rin." Inukimi said as she turned and looked at him.

"Good point." Naraku said as he got up and walked away. "I have to go and have a talk with Sara."

Sesshomaru was in his room looking outside wondering how he could have been so reckless with things and to say a few years ago he was hated humans and now here he was married to one and about to mate her. There was knock on the door.

"What Father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We'll find her." Inutaisho said as he walked in.

"What are the chances of that?" Sesshomaru asked as he gave his Father a doubtful look.

"You know I never expected to see my oldest worried." Inutaisho chuckled.

"..." Sesshomaru stayed quiet as he gave a glare to his Father.

* * *

**There another chapter done. I hate to say this but the story will end in a few more chapters and then I'll have to work on my next story ^^. So what did you guys think about this chapter let me know ^^ and sorry for any mistakes I'm to lazy to reread it so either I'll check some other time or not Idk we'll have to wait and see. I might be going to visit my aunt for awhile and Idk if I'll be able to update if not I'll work on the chapters and when I get back home post them so since this might be a the last time I say something to you guys for a while so please R&R it makes me smile to see how much love this story has gotten ^^**


	31. Trouble Ends?

_**3/16/11 Trouble Pair Ann Diamond**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**(9 Months after Rin first disappeared)**_

Kikyo figured out what she was going to do. It took her a month to get down Sara and Naraku's schedule and Rin was about to have the baby it was only a week at the longest. Both Kikyo and Naraku were both out and Yura was sleeping. Kikyo got into the house and walked into the basement and opened it, she made sure to close it but not all the way so that they could get out.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Rin asked shocked because she knew the girl infront of her had nothing to do with her kidnapping.

"Getting you out of here. Don't think this means I like you." Kikyo said as she untied the rope on Rin's hands and feet. The two were out on the front lawn of the house when Kikyo told Rin to go ahead because she had business to attend to with Naraku.

"Thank you, Kikyo." Rin said before she began to walk as fast as she could manage. About ten minutes later Naraku parked his car and went to go inside the house only to find Kikyo standing there. He knew that she knew something. He put his hand in his pocket to get his hand gun had out in there for a precation.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" Naraku asked as he looked calmly at his 'girlfriend.'

"To release that Rin girl you had kidnapped." Kikyo replied without an ounce of fear in her voice. The two stood there in silence for a long while before Naraku pulled out the hand gun and pointed it at her.

"I highly doubt you were able to Yura is here to keep an eye on things." Naraku said a smirk on his face.

"If you mean the girl with the black hair, she was no problem she was sleeping in a room just like any other day, so I just walked in and let Rin out." Kikyo said with a sly smile.

"So what your friends with her now I mean why else will you help her." Naraku said with a sneer.

"No, I did it to show you that I'm not a pawn in your dumbass game." Kikyo said before Naraku pulled the trigger and shot Kikyo through the chest. Kikyo's body fell to the floor with nonstop bleeding, Naraku walked over and bend down beside her.

"Tsk I shouldn't have waisted time on you." Naraku said as he shut her eyes and walked away like nothing happened.

Rin got as far away from that house as she could, she found a bench though she knew if she stopped there was a chance she could get cought but she couldn't go any longer so she sat down. Five minutes later a lady walked passed and was going to keep going when she almost slipped, she looked over to see Rin holding her stomach.

"Ma'am is everything alright?" The lady asked with a worried tone.

"I don't know it just hurts really bad and this stuff is coming out of me." Rin said paniced and worried.

"Well I think you might be going into labor." The lady said as she pulled out her phone and called for a ambulance. After she was done she helped Rin down on the bench.

"Can I use your cellphone please?" Rin asked.

"Of course here." The lady said as she handed Rin the phone. Rin dialed the house phone hoping that Sesshomaru would answer.

It has been 9 months and for all Sesshomaru knew the Kid could have been born already. He was once again forced to stay in the living room for a meeting when they could be out looking for Rin. It was quiet as everyone waited for Inutaisho to get there when the phone began to ring Sesshomaru picked it up expecting it to be Inutaisho.

"What?" Sesshomaru said irritated.

"Sesshy?" Rin's voice asked scared. Sesshomaru was shocked, not expecting to hear the voice of his wife.

"Rin where are you?" He asked as soon as he came out of shock. The whole room turned towards Sesshomaru shocked to hear him say her name.

"I'm heading to the hospital, I'm having the baby." She said with a pain in her voice.

"I'll meet you there." Sesshomaru said before he hung up and got up to leave. "Mutt tell Father Rin is in labor and I went to meet her at the hospital."

"How do you know it's not a trap?" Inuyasha asked to the air cause Sesshomaru had already left without waiting to hear what anybody said.

"What should we do?" Kagome asked not knowing if they should wait for Inutaisho or go to the hospital.

"Stay here and wait for my Dad." Inuyasha said simply. Kagome had tears in her eyes, she had a feeling this wasn't a trap because Sesshomaru wasn't the kind to fall for tricks but he hasn't been in his right mind since Rin was kidnapped.

Rin was sitting in room with her legs open. Rin was doing exactly what the Doctor told her to do which was to push when the door opened to show someone who Rin thought she might never see ever again. Sesshomaru walked in and went straight to Rin.

"Rin." Was all he said and it brought Rin to tears. She missed his voice no matter if it was nagging or telling her that he loved her. It was about two hours later and Rin's last push when the baby finally came out. The Doctor took the baby out to clean it. (You don't get to know it's sex just yet muhahahahaha)

"Sesshy missed you so much." Rin slurred since she was exhausted giving birth.

"Shhh we'll talk more later. Get some rest." Sesshomaru said as put his hand on Rin's cheek which she leaned into.

"I don't want to, not until I see my baby." Rin said with a yawn. Just then the Doctor walked in with the baby in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations it's a beautiful baby boy." The Doctor said handing him to Rin.

"What are we naming him, Rin?" Sesshomaru looked at him. He had white hair with some black stripes in it and when he opened his eyes he had brown eyes with a hint of gold in them.

"Raito like you said." Rin said with a smile as she looked at her son sweetly. When Rin said Raito two dog ears popped up on top of his head which shocked Rin, Sesshomaru was just about to explain but Rin. "Don't worry I already know and I decided I didn't care."

"Rin..." Sesshomaru said before he got cut off bye Sango, Ayame, and Kagome storming in crying there eyes out. Rin handed Sesshomaru Raito, He took that a sign that they should wait till later to talk about it.

"Rin do you know how much we missed you." Kagome cried as she hugged her friend. Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked in and both went over to Sesshomaru and Raito.

"He's a cutey." Koga said as he saw Raito who currently was holding onto his Father's finger.

"Yeah he his." Inuyasha said as he looked at him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything just looking at his soon, without knowing a smile came across his face when Raito smiled up at him. Rin looked over and saw it and asked Kagome for her cellphone, when Rin got the phone she took the picture.

"Sesshy, bring Raito over here so I can show him to the girls." Rin said with a smile. Sesshomaru got up and handed the baby over to Rin.

"Aww he is soo Kawaii!" Kagome and Ayame said together.

"He looks like his Dad." Sango commented with a smile.

"Yeah he does." Rin said with a smile.

"What's his name?" Kagome asked.

"Raito." Rin answered and just like before when his name was said his ears popped up. It didn't surprise anyone since before they came Inutaisho told them about how they were demons.

"Kawaii!" Kagome cooed as she looked at them.

"Hehehehe ones black and ones white." Ayame said rubbing them.

"Where's Inutaisho and Izayoi?" Rin asked looking around the room.

"They said they don't want crowed the room, so they'll wait for us to leave." Miroku said simply.

"Alright I love you all but get so they can see their grandson." Rin said with a smile. Everyone left and a few moments later Inutaisho and Izayoi walked over.

"Look at him, he's such a cutey." Izayoi said as she looked at her grandson.

"He looks like Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said with a smile.

"His name is Raito." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"Aww look at his ears." Izayoi said with a smile.

"Father I have a question." Sesshomaru said simply.

"What is it?" Inutaisho asked.

"How is it that he's a full demon?" Sesshomaru asked with a straight face.

"I don't know." Inutaisho said as he looked at Rin and Raito.

"They were giving me these weird drinks." Rin said with a sad look not wanting to remember her kidnapping.

"Could you tell what was in them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"All I know was it tasted like raw meat with rotten eggs and something really nasty." Rin answered.

"It could have been demon's flesh with a wizards brew." Inutaisho said simply.

* * *

**How happy I updated first off I want to say sorry for any mistakes. This story is almost over maybe one or two more chapters but guess what there shall be... A sequal (- Spelled wrong sorry to lazy to fix it :P) and also my bahama's story with Rin is going to come out soon too ^-^ R&R thanks to all that keep reading and commenting 3**


	32. No More

Hi to all reader's this note is to let you know that sadly there will be no more Trouble Pair...

But there is a sequel ^-^ and it will be called A Troubled Life...

so please keep an eye out for it ^-^

I will also start working on a diffrent fic called Come Again


	33. EXTRA

Hi to all the readers I have started Trouble Life and it will be posted

Today or tomorrow, hopefully you'll check it out ^^ I also

have another story I'd like to have you check out

if you have time (Shameless advertisement)

called Come Again ^^ so drop by when

you have time and comment ^^

Hopefully you will show

my next 2 fics as

much love as

this one

3


End file.
